Purple Means Royalty
by Glorificate
Summary: Susan had always been ruled by logic, but when that gets ripped away what's left for her? Spiraling through grief, confusion and acceptance by turns, will it take her world getting flipped on it's head yet again to finally heal? Susan-as-fem!Skull post-TLB
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**The characters and larger portion of the plot belong to C. S. Lewis and Akira Amano. I'm just playing with them.**

**Warning: Mention of suicide**

**Chapter 1**

Susan had always been ruled by logic. She lived in a time of war. Her father fought and may have not come back. As the second eldest she needed to be strong for her siblings; to support Peter, to reassure Edmund, to comfort Lucy. She needed to be the anchor for their flights of fancy. Logic was her lifeline.

Narnia defied logic. It was terrifying, but also wonderful. In that brilliant world, she found a new logic and adapted. After all, she still had her brothers and sister to look after. She grew up there, they all did.

That made it all the harder to go back, she supposed. They came back and suddenly lost all the growing up they'd done. Adjusting was difficult, but clinging to logic, Susan adapted. Logically what else was there to do? But it was difficult and she wasn't done yet when her Horn called them back.

Everything had changed but she managed to slide back into the role of gentle queen. But the year in between had shaken her faith. She was not like Lucy whose faith and trust where so willingly dispersed. She struggled. The logic she held so tightly to was a barricade from true faith.

So when she was told that she was never going back, instead of turning to faith like her brother and later the younger two did, she clung to logic. According to logic, there was no way Narnia actually existed. Logically it couldn't have been anything more than a game. And so it was, Susan decided. And so it must have been.

Her logic drove a wedge between her and her siblings and chased her into the arms of the world. She took solace in parties and boys and chained away the queen. She chose not to see how she was hurting her brothers and sister. She closed her eyes to the hurt she was causing herself.

Until the day of the accident. The day the rug was tugged from under her feet. The day everything was taken from her in a blur of speed and a screech of twisted metal. Susan broke, shattered pieces falling in on herself. She stopped going to parties, stripped every facet of the girl she had been until all that was left was a gaunt and grieving queen, still bearing the heavy chains she'd draped herself in.

At that point there was nothing left but to admit the truth. They had gone back. Aslan had called them home. And she'd been left behind. A bitter voice inside whispered that even if she'd been there, it wouldn't have mattered. She wouldn't have been welcome. Caught in fits of depression and self-loathing she tried to rejoin them, hoping against hope that she'd open her eyes and see Narnia, fearing she'd wind up somewhere else.

When she opened her eyes, it wasn't Narnia she saw, but it wasn't some other afterlife either. She was still alive. She hated it. Every attempt ended the same way. Opening her eyes with breath in her lungs, a steady rhythm in her chest, and a world where she was alone.

It took longer than it should have to realize she wasn't aging. Then again, she was living through the motions, simply waiting for death. She was well into her thirties when she finally realized that she looked no older than twenty-two. It was with some measure of frustration that she realized that, at the rate she was going, she would never go home. With no other recourse, she used the money her parents left her to buy a cottage by the sea where she could mourn alone.

Logic had no place in her life. Not anymore. After all, where is the logic in immortality? Besides, it was her devotion to logic in the first place that split her from her siblings and from Aslan and Narnia.

There was comfort in her new home. The sound of the waves on the coast took her back to Cair Paravel. Words that she had long forgotten resurfaced. Once a queen of Narnia, always a queen of Narnia. Those words were her hope. That maybe, just maybe, she would be taken back. Her immortality cursed her everyday, but ever so slowly, Susan began to heal.

True mending began with a motorbike. Susan had never been terribly interested in the things before, (that had been Peter's hobby) but when she saw it lying abandoned on the side of the road, something long thought dead stirred inside of her. It was the memory of her brother that caused her to bring it home, and a desire to feel close to him once more that made her ride it. At that point though, it became all for her.

She couldn't remember when she had last felt so free, but it was probably back in Narnia, mostly likely the first time. She wondered what her siblings would say if they were watching her now. She wondered what their friends would think. The Gentle Queen, tearing across the country on a motorbike. The Motorbike Queen. The thought made her laugh. With a start, she realized that that was the first time she'd laughed since the accident.

Susan threw herself into mechanics. She taught herself to maintain the bike and began to upgrade it. She cut her hair short so as to keep it out of the way when she was working and riding. Before long, she felt she had an aesthetic all her own. And really, by this point she was seventy-five going on twenty-two. Anything she was going to do she was going to do in it's entirety. So in a move that was quite literally spur of the moment she dyed her hair violet. She could practically hear her siblings laughing at her. Graceful, elegant Susan turning into a punk. The thought of their laughter brought her joy.

Stunt riding was something she stumbled across quite by accident. Susan was out riding as she often did when her brakes failed. Ordinarily, this wouldn't be much of an issue as she could simply coast to a stop. Unfortunately, she was on a hill at the time she discovered this and at the bottom was a rather nasty ditch. Running low on options, she floored it and aimed for the little ridge of the edge of the ditch. She made the jump successfully and landed with little issue.

The thrill she'd received from that little stunt carried her the rest of her way home. From then on she began experimenting. She would do more and more risky stunts. Inevitably, it bore some painful results. However, those results did uncover a possible source of her immortality.

It was after a particularly nasty fall during which she'd sliced open her shoulder. The impact knocked her out but when she came too she felt a warmth over her arm where she'd sliced it open. Propping herself up to take a look, she was shocked to see purple fire burning in the injury. She watched, dumbfounded as muscle formed over the gash and then skin formed over that. Susan simply sat in shock for a time before common sense spoke up and demanded she treat herself. Shaking herself out of her daze, she picked herself up and walked her bike home.

Susan continued with the stunts, but she now split her focus between her bikes and the fire. She rather despised it, for keeping her alive despite everything, but with such a thing, she thought it wise to gain some understanding of exactly what it was capable of. It took a good deal of time for her to take notice of its exact effects. It expanded things, or perhaps, propagated was a better word. The tree branch she accidentally lit on fire certainly didn't expand, at least not outward. It grew rapidly until it was thrice the size it had been originally. She did find a sort of dark irony in the fact that the fire was the same color she'd chosen for her hair. She considered redying it but decided against doing so for the time being.

She'd been doing stunts for several years before she was noticed. To be perfectly honest, joining the circus had never been in her plans. She had planned to live out the rest of her years alone in her cottage with the sea and her bike. But when the ringmaster, an aging man by the name of Tybalt (" Call me Terry.") Peck offered her a place after watching her practice, she didn't take long to think about it before agreeing. While the time to herself had been good for her, she was starting to go a little crazy with no one to talk to.

It didn't really surprise her that she loved it. Doing stunts was one thing. Doing stunts for a crowd was another thing entirely. People were in awe. Hearing their gasps as she did something particularly dangerous followed by their relieved and awestruck applause brought warmth to her chest. It made her feel loved. These people didn't know her, but that didn't matter. They appreciated what she did, and took joy from her passion. It was easy for her to imagine Peter, Edmund, and Lucy in the audience, cheering her on. Her performances brought her closer to them than she had been since they died.

Something she hadn't initially thought about when joining, was a stage name. Susan Pevensie certainly wouldn't do. After all, Susan Pevensie was well into her fifties now. At least on paper. It was a little boy, son of two of the acrobats who suggested Skull DeMort. Susan, after a minute or two of staring into a mirror and testing the name on her lips shrugged, and decided, why not? After all, it wasn't like anyone had any better ideas.

So from then on Susan Pevensie became _Skull DeMort,The Motorbike Queen_.

Skull had been at the circus for nearly a year when her name was changed again. It wasn't a full change, more like an addition, but she felt that it was the most accurate description she'd received since she was twelve and crowned queen of Narnia. The addition was earned when she'd walked away from horrid crash, physically unharmed though more than a little bit dizzy and just a bit roasted, the burns themselves, healing in a matter of days. To be perfectly honest, she didn't remember much about the incident. All she could recall was the gasps turning to screams of horror, then pain, pain, pain, and then relieved and disbelieving cheers as she stumbled out of the burning wreckage. Her friends in the circus were shocked as well, and spent the next month worrying over her until she finally told them she was fine and it wasn't the first time such a thing had happened.

It was actually the rumours from those who were there that coined her new title, and after hearing from Skull herself that the incident had not been a fluke, the circus adopted it for their posters. She was now _The Immortal Skull DeMort, Motorbike Queen_.

**AN**

**Fair warning, updates will be sporadic and further between the further I get into the story. I'll do my best to stick with this story though as I do love the concept and the characters. Susan has been a favorite of mine since I was young and hopefully that will counter distractions long enough to eventually finish it.**

**This story was inspired by _The After_ by _TheFictionAddictionIsReal_. The concept is the same but since it hasn't updated in over a year, I decided to try my hand at it.**

**-Glorificate**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**Recognizable characters are the property of C. S. Lewis and Akira Amano. Necessary OC's belong to me, for what little that's worth.**

**Chapter 2**

Skull DeMort, once Susan Pevensie, was perfectly content with her life at the moment. Yes, she was the sole survivor of the Pevensie family, but that had been a long time ago and while she wasn't really over it, she had come to terms with it. Now she was _The Immortal Skull DeMort, Motorbike Queen_ and had been for several months. Stunt riding was her passion, and when she did it, the pain of being left behind, while not gone, was dulled. Of course, that would be when her life is once again, turned on it's head.

It started with letters. They were signed only as _An interested party_ and offered a place on a team. Skull, who had absolutely zero interest, gave each letter a cursory once-over and threw them in the fire. She didn't know where to send her response, but penned a strongly but politely worded refusal each time. To her fans she may be Skull DeMort, but to strangers with seemingly nothing better to do than harass her, she was Queen Susan. Diplomatic, but not Gentle. She hadn't been Gentle in a long time.

The ringmaster and all of her friends were aware of her stalker, and each kept on high alert, but in the end, it was all for naught. They were touring Italy when it happened. Skull was putting her things away when a man in an iron hat showed up and made the offer she'd been refusing for months. The change in her posture in instant and obvious. It was no longer Skull DeMort he was talking to but Queen Susan, the Marksman Queen. Her back went ramrod straight and she wished she still had her bow. She'd prepared for a fight, but to be perfectly frank, she didn't like her chances.

"What do you want?"

The man bowed ever so slightly. "Well my dear, I am putting together a team of the seven strongest people in the world and I would like you to be on it."

Skull's lips pursed as she narrowed her eyes. "I understand that much from your letters. What I want to know is your goal in this. You're far too persistent for the team's purpose to stop at the missions you described. Otherwise you would ask someone with experience in these matters."

The man's smile froze. "Ah yes. It is slightly bigger than mere missions, but that will be elucidated upon at a later date."

"My answer is no."

The false smile dropped into a serious frown. "And if I were to tell you lives were at stake?"

"Lives are always at stake. I am not in the business of saving lives." _Not anymore_.

"But you could be."

Skull's patience snapped. "My answer is no Sir. Please remove yourself from the circus or I shall have you removed." Even if she had to remove him herself.

He shook his head. "Such a shame. I'll be seeing you Susan Pevensie."

That time it was Skull who froze. She hadn't been Susan Pevensie for well over a year, and certainly not ever for a performance. Not to mention the age discrepancy anyone who looked would find between her personas. Such was her shock that finding the man gone in the blink of an eye took several long moments to register.

She spent perhaps ten minutes simply staring at the location where the man had been. It was not the first time she had witnessed magic, but it was the first trace she had seen outside of herself and the Friends of Narnia. It did not belong in a world of science and logic. Taking a breath, she gathered herself. His disappearance was a non-issue. Logic was an old enemy anyway. The cause for concern was how in Aslan's name he knew that she was Susan Pevensie and even more importantly, how much did he know.

* * *

Tybalt (Terry) Peck was very understanding and more than a little upset. As the ringmaster, it was his job to look after his performers, and now to find out that someone was not only trying to lure away his stunt rider, but was stalking her as well infuriated him. Even more so since Skull was genuinely afraid of what he knew or might do. The young woman was confident, skilled at reading people and capable in self-defence. If she was scared then the rest of the circus was as well.

Initially he wanted her to stay hidden and not perform but she pointed out that it was unlikely anything would happen while she was performing. He pushed the issue a bit, but relented in the end. Riding was her passion and he was not going to take that away from her. Terry did insist that she have someone with her at all times, a measure she agreed with. From that point on, Skull could not be found alone. Everything she did was in close proximity and eyesight of at least one other person, often far more than that. It was wearing on her, as any of her fellow performers could see, but she understood the necessity and made no attempt to dodge her watchers. She even moved in with the Durantes, the family of acrobats whose son had named her.

For a time, it seemed the measures were working. Their tour in Italy passed without incident. Even the letters stopped. As the troupe made it's way through Austria they began to relax. There had been neither hide nor hair of her mysterious stalker. By the time they crossed into Hungary they felt they could lighten up with the constant supervision, at least within the camp. That was their mistake.

Skull was fine-tuning her bike and her current watcher, Kal Vanhanen, the circus' strongman had stepped away for a minute to fetch drinks for the two of them. He returned to a bike, tools scattered about and no Skull. Panic spread across the circus like wildfire, but there was no sign of their missing stunt rider. Terry was furious. They should have been more cautious. Instead they got complacent and no matter how improbable it was, Skull had been taken from under their noses. They should have heard sounds of struggle, or found even a trace of what happened, but there was nothing. It was illogical. But as Skull was fond of saying, logic was an old enemy of hers, and at this point, Terry was inclined to believe it.

That night, he resorted to drastic measures. He rallied the public to their cause. "Normally this would be the time when we would dazzle you with the death-defying talents of the Immortal Skull DeMort. Unfortunately, we regret to inform you that this will not be possible. Because while our Skull is immortal, it seems she is not untouchable. For the past few months she has been taking precautions against a frighteningly persistent stalker. Today though, the precautions failed. The Immortal Skull DeMort has been kidnapped!" He waited to the gasps to settle before continuing. "We ask that you spread the word of our missing stunt woman. Performance is her passion and it is cruel of her kidnapper to hoard her skills to himself. Spread the word! Help bring home our stunt woman! Thank you and good night!"

* * *

Skull hadn't expected anything but a fight when the man in the iron hat materialized before her. She had also expected to lose that fight. Thus she was pleased that she had managed to nail him in the eye with the wrench she'd been holding before she found herself blinking in a lavish dining room, an array of… colorful individuals seated before her. A woman in white with short green hair stood to greet her with a smile so brilliant Skull was instantly thrown back to her time in Tashbaan when she was being courted by Prince Rabadash. It struck her as just as fake as the Tarkans' had been.

"And you must be Skull DeMort, our Cloud. Lovely to meet you. I am Luce di Giglio Nero." The woman chirped in Italian. Skull said an internal thank you to the Durantes for teaching her Italian before she blanched again.

"What in the Lion's name just happened? How am I in Italy? And do any of you have a clue what we're doing here?" It was obvious that this was the group her stalker had been trying to recruit her to. She was hoping one of the other six sitting around the table would know his ulterior motives, but as she took in the faces surrounding her it was very apparent that if they did, they weren't sharing. Most of them were looking at her in either disgust or disdain. It suddenly occurred to her that most of them were locals of the Underground scene and it seemed to be very apparent that she was not.

Her face fell into a pout as none of them made any attempt at answering her questions and she used it to disguise her scowl. She didn't have any means to contact the circus or really even provide for herself in Italy. In all seriousness, she really had no choice but to join at this point. This passed through her mind in the space of a few seconds and she reached a decision in a few more. The others, her apparent teammates were already judging her for being a civilian and she saw no reason not to live up to the role.

Just as she opened her mouth to ask her questions again, the dark haired man in a suit and fedora, who positively radiated arrogance interrupted her.

"Weren't you informed before you came here?"

"I burned the letters. Who are you?"

The man raised a delicate eyebrow. "I... am Reborn. The World's Greatest Hitman."

Skull stared at him, allowing herself to tremble slightly. It was easier than expected, probably a result of whatever threw her across two countries. "Is that important?"

Reborn bristled but was stopped from responding by Luce clapping her hands together. "Of course! Introductions! Since Reborn and I have already gone, you start next."

The latter half of that statement was directed towards an asian man dressed in red who nodded. "My name is Fon."

The dark haired military woman to his left nodded curtly. "Lal Mirch."

"I am Verde." It was the green haired scientist who spoke next.

"Viper." The cloaked figure nearest her.

There was silence as they all looked at her. She let the silence stretch uncomfortably long while she considered how to introduce herself. She'd already decided to be blatantly civilian, but a voice in her head, which sounded suspiciously like Edmund, told her to be dramatic. Besides, Luce had already told them all her name…

She straightened and placed her hands on her hips. "I am the Immortal Skull DeMort, Motorbike Queen."

The looks she received were less than impressed. She dropped her posture and rubbed her head nervously. "So does anyone know why we're actually here? Like I said, I burned the letters and didn't have a chance to ask before I got hurled across Europe."

**AN:**

**I'd like to thank everyone who followed and favorited. Y'all made my day. Honestly it was the most productive I've felt all month, and I finished another two chapters as result. Please drop a review and have a phenomenal day!**

**-Glorificate**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

**Characters and major plot developments are the property of C. S. Lewis and Akira Amano**

**Warning: **

**Brief mention of suicide**

**Chapter 3**

None of them took her seriously. Skull wasn't particularly surprised. Most of them were deeply entrenched in the Underworld and likely had been for decades. And even Lal was a soldier and not unfamiliar with taking life nor the moral dispute of the various missions they were sent on. Skull however, had painted herself as painfully civilian. She didn't want to be there and didn't want to be involved. So she made a token fuss about the morality though in the end always capitulated. She gained a reputation as a coward, for her desire to be as far away from that mess as possible.

To be perfectly honest though, Skull wasn't all that bothered by the missions. Though in Narnia her siblings dealt more death than herself, her own hands were nowhere near clean. She had preferred slaying in the political arena to slaying in battle, but she had attended her fair share. She was the Marksmen Queen after all. It just so happened that Lucy preferred being on the battlefield and so led their archers more often than Susan herself had, though Susan had trained them. So no, she wasn't bothered by the missions. What bothered her was the motive behind their gathering.

Viper, when paid a small fortune to do so, had given her a deeper understanding of her flames. They'd explained Dying Will Flames and the different types. Sun, Storm, Rain, Lightning, Mist, Cloud, all revolving around Sky. Skull had Cloud Flames, which had the property of propagation as Skull had discovered. _I Prescelti Sette_ as their group was known, was made up of the strongest flame users of each attribute, hence her inclusion. That came as a bit of a shock to her. Was she really the strongest? Shock aside, it did explain why that man in the iron hat was so determined to make her part of his team.

Unfortunately, it only brought more questions than answers about the true motive behind the group. What reason did this man have for gathering the strongest flame users in the world? Barring an alien invasion, which they would have been informed about by now, why would anyone have need for such a force?

Viper had no answer to these questions, but given the way they vanished immediately after she asked, Skull was sure the androgynous Mist had started looking.

Luce knew. Skull was sure of it. And from the way the Donna kept her silence, she doubted it was anything good. "_Lives were at stake."_ the man had said. But what was that supposed to mean?

* * *

Learning more about flames had raised more questions in that area as well. They were called Dying Will Flames, but what did that even mean? What activated them? Because, though Skull hadn't noticed until years later, she was pretty sure they were the reason for her immortality.

Reborn ended up being the one she asked. He was arrogant, but he was smart, and Verde refused to give her the time of day.

He scoffed at her. "Viper didn't explain Lackey? Flames are activated when your desire to live, for whatever reason, regret, revenge, etcetera, manifests. Generally you're dying at that time."

Skull looked startled. "Desire to live?" she repeated dumbly.

The Sun raised an eyebrow. "That's what I said."

Her shock was blatant and remained so through the night. It was no great surprise that the rest of the Strongest Seven noticed.

Fon asked first. "What did you do Reborn?"

The hit man took a sip of his coffee. "What makes you think I did anything?"

The martial artist merely raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you?"

Reborn rolled his eyes but answered anyway. "She asked me how Dying Will Flames are activated. Evidently, she found something about the answer unpalatable."

"Any clue what about it she didn't like?" Lal asked.

"Ask her yourself." Reborn retorted, looking for all the world as if he couldn't care less about the topic.

Skull had in fact been present for the duration of this conversation, but she was not acknowledging anyone. She was staring into the distance, her lips moving, but making no sounds. Even to those who could read lips, her words were unintelligible.

"Skull."

"Skull."

"Skull."

Fon touched her arm and she jumped. "What's wrong?"

She looked at him as if just registering his presence, but her eyes were still distant. "Hmm?"

"You've been staring at nothing for the last three hours." Lal informed her. "What's wrong?"

"Oh. Nothing's wrong." She had everyone's attention now. That lie wouldn't work on 5 year olds and she was trying it on them?

"Bullsh**." Surprisingly it was Reborn. "You've been out of your head ever since I told you Flames are activated by a desire to live. What's your deal Lackey?"

She focused on them now, eyes blank. "Nothing. The deal is nothing." And she left the room.

* * *

The next morning, they came to breakfast to see Skull humming as if the whole episode yesterday never happened. She went through the day like that and none of them could get a straight answer out of her. The next week continued much the same way. It took an assassination to bring her faux cheerfulness back to reality. Even then, though, she wasn't back to normal. Or at least what they considered to be normal for her. She was quieter, almost melancholic. Almost, dare they say it, thoughtful. It was disturbing, even after the first week when she began acting normal in their presence.

Skull, was in fact being very thoughtful. And the more she thought, the more she desired a sounding board. She just needed to speak her thoughts out loud, and try to make sense of the whole thing. It all poured out just under four weeks after Reborn's explanation, while she was in the garage working on her bike. Working on the machine was really the closest she got to meditation nowadays.

In all honesty, she was addressing the rabbit sitting just outside the garage. Animals, in her experience were honest creatures and rabbits tended to give surprisingly sensible life advice. And really, she needed that just now.

"Why though? It shouldn't have worked." She had spent a long time deliberating over this particular question and still she was no closer to figuring it out. "If these flames really come from a will to live then they never should have activated in the first place."

Silence. This was not Narnia, and the rabbit said nothing.

"I mean, not only did I not have any will to live, I was actively trying to end it."

The rabbit continued nibbling it's shoot of grass, paying her no mind.

"I know that sounds horrible but I was just… I don't know really. Tired? Lonely? Homesick? I suppose it might have been a bit of all of that I guess."

She was silent for a time. The rabbit shuffled closer in it's quest for food.

"I know it's terribly unbecoming for a queen, but that's the whole issue. I wasn't a queen anymore. I don't know if I am truly a queen even now. I mean-" she hurried on, "I call myself Motorbike Queen nowadays but maybe that's just wishful thinking."

She glanced at the rabbit. It regarded her with deep brown eyes and continued it's nibbling.

"I know He said once a queen of Narnia always a queen of Narnia but that's so hard to believe over here."

She sighed, reaching for a wrench. For a moment there was only the metallic clinks and rings of her workspace and underneath that, the quiet chewing of the rabbit.

"I had a lot of regret, but that shouldn't have been enough to activate the flames. I wasn't regretting the things I hadn't done yet so much as the things I didn't do and would never be able to do again."

Skull paused in her work, tapping her wrench on chin lightly, uncaring of the grease left there. "Fear maybe? I know I was afraid that I wouldn't be taken back, that I would end up somewhere dreadful. With Tash perhaps." She shuddered and returned to her work. "But I doubt fear would do it. Plenty of people fear death. I'm sure there would be a lot more Flame-users if fear activated it, even fear for one's life." Another thought occurred. "It couldn't have been hope. I had no hope. Unless hoping to wake up in Aslan's country counts, and I rather doubt it does."

The rabbit hopped closer and she frowned. Not at it, but in it's general direction.

"Or maybe... I felt unworthy. Maybe I regretted that enough that somewhere, subconsciously I desired another chance." Her frown deepened and she crossed her arms. "How deep could it be and still activate my flames? It was years ago but I don't remember feeling anything other than numb."

The rabbit raised it's head and studied her.

"I just don't get it." she huffed a little. "By all rights I should be dead. I thought it was the flames but now… it seems highly implausible."

"What seems highly implausible?"

Skull yelped and watched the rabbit bolt away before turning to look at Fon. He was glancing around the room, looking for her conversation partner. Skull wasn't known for talking to herself.

"Who were you talking to?"

She drew herself up to her full height only an inch or two shy of Fon's own height. Whether growing as Queen Susan in Narnia or Skull DeMort in Europe, she was by no means a small woman. "If you must know," she replied rather haughtily, "I was speaking to the rabbit you chased off. They do make good advisers, almost as good as owls. Less raucous as well."

He stared at her for a moment, unsure what to make of that statement and unwilling to let on that he had heard far more than the tail end of her statement. To be perfectly honest, he wasn't sure what to make of that either.

"We have a mission. Everyone's gathering in the dining room."

She scowled. "Well they're going to have to wait. The Immortal Skull cannot simply abandon a project. Especially without cleaning up."

* * *

Fon shrugged and left. It was far from the first time she had pulled something like this. Luce had started calling meetings earlier than strictly need be to compensate. If Skull wanted to suffer through Reborn and Verde's irritation then that was her prerogative. In the meantime, she had given him quite a bit to think about. It was starting to become evident, at least to Fon, that the Skull they knew may not be the real Skull.

Closing his eyes briefly, he put it from his mind. They had a mission and he could not afford distractions if he was going to maintain his calm amongst the chaos that was the _I Precetti Sette_. A smile crossed his face. If there was one thing Skull's delays were good for, it was pre-mission meditation. Fon had a reputation to uphold after all.

**AN:**

**So that's the main snapshot of the pre-curse Arcobaleno. I'll be honest, I have a harder time with their characters' which is why they don't show up as often. I am working on an omake centering more around the other Arcobaleno, so if anyone has any tips on characterization, I'd appreciate it.**

**Drop a review and have a beautiful day.**

**-Glorificate**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

**I am neither C. S. Lewis nor Akira Amano, and own no rights to the characters nor over-arching plot I'm messing with.**

**Chapter 4**

There was something uniquely horrible about the trek up the mountain that Skull was struggling to identify. It was just a mission. They'd done those before. Maybe it was something in the air that even the revelation of Lal's stalker was unable to penetrate. Or maybe she was just a bit under the weather. Only, Skull didn't get "under the weather". In the nearly thirty or so years since the accident, not once had she gotten sick in any physical manner. No, it wasn't sickness.

But then, what was it?

* * *

Skull stared at her tiny baby hands as her emotions threatened to tear her apart. How could she have forgotten about the Man in the Iron Mask? She was able to place her earlier feeling now. It was the same sense of dread she felt when watching Aslan's death some seventy years ago. How could she have forgotten?

And now she was a baby.

She opened and closed her hands slowly. She could deal with this right? After all, she had experience suddenly appearing younger than she was. _Never this young though_, a traitorous voice whispered. Ruthlessly, she quashed it, trying not to appear as if she were trembling. Clenching her fists, she took in the others. They were all somewhere between frightened and seething.

Except for Luce. Luce looked guilty. Right. Of course she knew. Foresight wouldn't be worth much if she didn't. Betrayal was added to the miasma of emotions circulating through the others. Skull herself though -well she was struggling to separate what she was feeling.

Everyone split up fairly quickly. Skull returned to her cottage on the coast back in the U.K. Everything was too big. The worst thing was that her bike was much too big for her to even ride, much less do stunts. She spent her days wandering the shore. Alone with her thoughts.

They were much too loud. They strained against her head, begging to be released. So she spoke them aloud. She addressed the little animals she came across. Their little eyes blinking in incomprehension though, only made her feel homesick. Homesick for a world where the animals spoke and she was a queen. A world where she was happy.

_Once a queen of Narnia, always a queen of Narnia._ But she didn't feel it. Her brothers and sister were gone. Narnia was gone. And now so was her motorbike. She wasn't the queen of anything now.

A slimy touch to her leg interrupted her verbal musings, and she looked down at the tide pool she was dangling her feet into. A small red octopus looked up at her with big understanding eyes.

Skull blinked in shock and wonder. "Can you speak?"

It kept looking at her, a bit sadly this time. Four tentacles reached up for her. With a wobbly smile, she scooped it up.

"Do you have a name Sir Octopus?" It shrugged and she tilted her head. "Can I call you Oodaku? It sounds a bit better than when I say it in English hmm?" It wiggled happily and her smile widened. "Oodaku it is then. Do you want to come and stay with me?"

Watching an octopus nod is quite a hilarious sight and Skull couldn't help her laughter.

* * *

Having Oodaku around healed something in Skull. A nearly talking animal that understood all she said and knew when to comfort her and when to offer simple silence brought her closer to Narnia and her siblings than she had felt in a long time. But it didn't hurt as much as it once did. She wondered sometimes if Oodaku wasn't Narnian himself. Sent from Aslan to comfort her. To reassure her that she was still a queen of Narnia. She asked him once. The little thing gave her what she would almost call a sassy wink and twirled mischievously.

Regardless, Skull hadn't felt so Narnian since she was a girl. Queen Susan began to blend herself into Skull DeMort. Even positively tiny, she felt like she was standing tall. There was hope for Susan Pevensie, the Immortal Skull DeMort, the gentle, the marksman, the motorbike queen. Even cursed as she was, she hadn't felt better in decades.

As months melded into a year and the year into two, she started to look to the outside once again. She had never wanted any part of the mafia, still didn't care for it, but she was a part of it now. Besides, the more Queen Susan had returned to her, the more the others snuck their way into her mind.

She hadn't been terribly fond of them and the feeling was mutual. Of course, it wasn't all to do with personalities. She had not wanted to be there and they hadn't wanted her there. She had been a clueless civilian, and they were all the best in their respective fields. That sort of pride was a constant source of friction among them. Gathering seven different people who were all regarded as the strongest, throwing them into a team and hoping they would get along was a pipe dream in Skull's opinion and it was a wonder it hadn't gone worse than it had. They were all people who were accustomed to being the strongest, smartest, fastest people in the room. They were used to being the best. None of them save for maybe Lal and Skull herself were accustomed to sharing responsibility in the way they had been asked to. But they had been a team, however terrible they were at actual teamwork notwithstanding, and they had all been hit with the same curse.

Now, she often wondered how they were faring. Had they accepted it, like she was coming to? Where they wallowing, like she had been? Had Verde or Viper made any headway in breaking it like she was sure they were trying to? What about Luce? She had been pregnant. Was her baby okay? Reborn was likely just as successful, same with Fon. Colonello, she didn't know but Lal… how would she be doing. Being the failed arcobaleno couldn't be easy.

Out of all of them, she had respected Lal the most. She had held the stuntwoman in disdain, mostly because Skull had made it her mission to be as annoyingly civilian as possible. But of the six of them, she was the only one who made an effort to get her to improve, albeit in the interests of not dragging the group down, but still.

Lal was the one who taught Skull to shoot a gun. The surprise she'd briefly displayed at how fast Skull had picked it up was a treasured memory. Skull had brushed it off with a shrugged mention of archery in her youth. Lal had hit her and gone into a five minute spiel on the differences in shooting arrows and shooting guns that Skull had appeared to brush off with a deadpanned, "Well yeah, but I was the _best_ senpai." (Boy had they regretted teaching her Japanese. She added the language to her arsenal for annoying them. The Immortal Skull became the Great Skull-sama because why not. If they were prideful then she would be twice as prideful as they were. Pity for them they'd had to spend two weeks in Japan during which she'd needed to learn at least the basics.) She actually had listened to Lal's rant though, and applying what she mentioned made picking up guns even easier.

Lal was the best of them when it came to teamwork. Reborn may have nominated himself leader, but Lal and Luce were the only reason most of their missions weren't more of a disaster than they ended up being.

She hadn't spoken to any of them since they were cursed but with Susan's crown came her compassion and desire to look after others, something Skull had mostly dropped since the accident. And so, after a long discussion with Oodaku, sorting out the pros and cons, Skull left her isolation and booked a flight to Italy.

* * *

**Omake: Apparently Skull's Famous**

*****Dedicated to foxchick1*****

They didn't notice at first.

To be fair, this was the first mission that took them anywhere near Hungary. It was just a relatively simple retrieval mission, all told, but high risk enough that they'd been hired. Luce had gotten them a couple of rooms in a hostel in Eisenstadt, only a couple of blocks away from the building they would later be infiltrating.

It came as something of a shock, then, that Skull, who spoke with a decidedly english accent whatever the language, was familiar with a fair portion of the city, even if she could only muddle through the language. As a result, they sent her out to scout out the surrounding roads and prepare their getaway. No one trusted her with anything else.

None of them were sure which of them first noticed the signs, but more and more often, a familiar flash of purple began to catch their eye. This continued for several days, until, fed up with the distractions, Verde took a moment to investigate.

It was a poster, and it was everywhere. And from it Skull, helmet in hand and straddling a motorbike, waved cheerfully out at him. Large letters declared her 'The Immortal Skull DeMort! Motorbike Queen!' Above the image were the words, 'Have you seen this person?' and 'Please report all sightings to Tybalt Terry's Traveling Circus'.

In a few seconds Verde's scientifically pragmatic mind had already unveiled and catalogued the connotations. Skull could easily compromise the whole mission. She wouldn't even need to do anything. It was already incredible that she hadn't been recognized yet, completely illogical. Her poster was up all over the city.

Mind made up, Verde grabbed the poster and returned to the hostel. With any luck, he'd get there before they sent her out again. No need to tempt fate more than they already had.

...

"Where's Skull?" he demanded without preamble, walking briskly into the room they were using as an HQ, half an hour later.

Lal raised an eyebrow from where she was pouring over schematics. "Out scouting. Why?"

He swore and dropped the poster in front of her. Reborn stood and examined it over her shoulder. From beside the military trainer, Fon raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" Luce asked from the other end of the couch. Reborn held it up for her. "Oh dear."

"How has she not been recognized yet?" Lal demanded.

"How do we know she hasn't been?" Reborn returned darkly.

"So how does this change things?" Fon asked, voice neutral, but eyes sharp.

With a good deal more cursing, they began to rework the plan. The sooner they finished this, the sooner they could leave the city. At this point, the sooner the better, what with their getaway driver compromised.

...

Skull walked in the door a few hours later to a glowering Reborn and displeased looks from nearly everyone else and stopped in the doorway, helmet dangling from her hand.

"When exactly were you gonna tell us you were some kind of celebrity, Lackey?"

She blinked and straightened her shoulders. "The Great Skull-sama has always been Great. You just never acknowledged it."

The poster was thrust in her face. "Explain this Lackey!"

Her expression softened, almost imperceptibly. It wouldn't have been noticed were she with anyone else. "I did tell you I was kidnapped."

"From where?" Lal asked, crossing her arms.

"Hungary. It's only natural my devoted fans would look for me." She yelped as a bullet flew past her head. "Aak! Senpai! You put a hole in the door!"

"Lackey, you're on house arrest until we're ready to complete the mission."

She slouched dramatically. "But that's no fun!"

"It's for the good of the mission Skull." Luce told her sympathetically.

Skull pouted.

As a precaution in case Skull had been recognized (and partially thanks to the bullet in the wall opposite their door), they moved to a different hostel. And pushed up the infiltration plan several days.

...

The mission could be cautiously labelled a success. They'd managed to retrieve their target, but while waiting in the car (stationary for an extended duration and not wearing her helmet), Skull had been recognized and approached. She had rolled down the window and woven an elaborate story about being on an exciting quest to rejoin the circus with a group of people who had rescued her from her nasty stalker and decided to protect her on her way home because said nasty stalker was still chasing her and had spies everywhere, and right now they were trying to sabotage the nasty stalker's tracking device and when they got back, they would need to run. The small crowd that had gathered had immediately offered to help in any way and she asked them to act inconspicuous until her friends got back and to get in the way of anyone who might be chasing them. "But be careful. Horrible people are chasing me. They have guns. They might try to hurt you, and I don't want anyone getting hurt. Also if any of you get ahold of Terry, please tell him I'm trying to come home."

The people had agreed whole-heartedly and had just returned to the look of being normal when the others rushed out, Fon supporting Verde while Reborn, Lal and Viper covered their retreat. Luce, now in her third trimester, had been with Skull the whole time. As soon as they were in, Skull gunned the engine and a group of bikers rushed to barricade the road, giving her a clear path out before moving to tackle the men in dark suits who had been chasing them. Other drivers quickly filled the road behind her.

They had easily made it out of the city, Skull smiling the whole way. The others, who had been preoccupied with the bullet in Verde's leg finally turned their attention to Skull.

"What the hell was that Lackey?"

Luce and Skull exchanged a look before breaking into laughter. "I honestly can't believe that worked!"

Skull sent the other woman probably the first genuine smile she'd ever given the mafia donna. "I know! My people are the best!" she sobered a bit. "I hope they're okay."

"They're fine." Luce assured her. Skull gave her a rather long glance and soon they were laughing again.

The others sent cautious looks at the two laughing women. "I think," Fon began, glancing at those in the car, "we were just assisted by Skull's fanclub."

That just set the two in the front off again. The bemusement in the back of the van was palpable. Lal just sighed. "You're probably right."

"All in favor of never speaking of this again?" Reborn asked dryly. It was unanimous. If only because Skull would be insufferable about it if they did.

**AN:**

**My thanks to everyone who followed and favorited, and especially those of you who reviewed. And thank you to foxchick1 who inspired the omake. I hope it's to your satisfaction. Honestly didn't expect it to be as long as it was but it worked out.**

**Read, review, and have a fantastic day!**

**-Glorificate**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

**Chronicles of Narnia and KHR are the property of C. S. Lewis and Akira Amano respectively. I own nothing.**

**Chapter 5**

Getting to Italy was easy. Finding Lal was harder. For one thing, she didn't really know where to look. She didn't particularly want to go to the military, even if they were her only idea. She'd been running around for just over a week and a half like a chicken with her head cut off when she finally found her. It was complete coincidence really, but once she found her she wasn't about to lose her and actually have to track her down.

The little soldier was sitting at a café holding a to-go cup and people watching. She was probably working, Skull realized, but at this point, the tiny stunt rider didn't care.

"Fancy meeting you here. I hope you're not doing anything important."

Lal barely glanced at her. "What do you want Skull."

Skull hopped into the opposite chair and removed her helmet, setting it in her lap and resting her arms on it. "I wanted to check up on you."

Lal looked at her now. "Why?"

Skull was uncharacteristically serious. "This probably isn't the best place to talk about it, but I wanted to make sure you're okay."

"That was years ago. Why are you bringing this up now?"

Skull smiled sheepishly. "I wasn't very okay either." She sobered. "Look. I know you don't like me very much and I don't blame you. I made it very difficult. It took me a long time to put myself back together after _that_ but it gave me cause to figure some things out. And I realized, for all the pain it caused me, it must be worse for you." She took a breath and held out a slip of paper. "If you ever get tired of keeping everything in, if you just need someone to rant at, or if you actually want to talk, call me."

Lal stared at her suspiciously. Skull waved the paper enticingly. After another few seconds of that, Lal rolled her eyes and snatched the paper. "Is that all?"

Skull thought for a moment. "If you like."

The blue haired baby nodded brusquely. Skull took a moment to put her helmet on and when she looked up, the other was gone. The tiny stunt rider spent a moment looking after the other before shrugging and going to buy a drink.

* * *

It was a long time before Skull heard anything at all from Lal, but honestly she expected that. She spent the time investigating the mafia and trying to figure out where she fit into the whole mess. To be honest though, she kind of tripped into it. See, the Mafia knew what the Arcobaleno were. And apparently, everyone wanted to be associated with them. So the more Skull sought out the mafia, the more the mafia sought her. It was only a matter of time until the two collided.

It was entirely by accident, Skull always maintained. She never meant to get involved in the chase and she never understood what went through the young mafioso's mind when he spontaneously claimed her as an ally. Only that the threat of an Arcobaleno was enough to temporarily discourage his pursuers, long enough for him to get away. Skull certainly never anticipated that he'd circle back to find her again, or be quite so insistent that she met with his boss.

She expected he'd threaten her. Was ready for him to threaten her. He didn't. He begged. Down on his knees, with his face to the floor. It caught her completely off guard. So she relented. After all, she _was _trying to find a place.

Which led her to where she was now, in the heart of the Carcassa Territory, meeting the Don.

"Skull of the Arcobaleno I presume."

She eyed him up and down. He was a withered little man, appearing quite a bit older than he was, and bent with illness. The opposite of her in just about every way. Skull, her arms full of octopus, stroked Oodaku's head as she considered how to respond. Be more the Skull the rest of the Strongest Seven knew or more the queen she was slowly becoming again. After a half second's thought she reached a decision.

"Yes it is I, the Great Skull-sama! Why did you want an audience?"

The entire famiglia blinked at her, clearly not expecting her to be quite so… _Skull_. She smirked beneath her helmet. The arrogant circus performer was always such a shock to mafioso so used to layered words and double talk.

The silence lasted for another few seconds before the don managed to collect himself. "We may not be the greatest famiglia, or the strongest, or the wealthiest… but we can pay you! You already saved Stefan, and we'd get a lot more attention, which means we can pay you more! And you saved Stefan so we thought maybe you'd like to join us?"

This time it was Skull's turn to blink as she tried to process the rush of words that poured from the don's mouth. Even as she tried to comprehend the words, the situation she was presented with was making itself clear. The Carcassa were desperate. The Don was not long for this world and Skull rathered doubted their financial situation was all that great either. They needed help, needed the prestige that would come with having an Arcobaleno in their famiglia, even if she was regarded as the weakest.

Her silence stretched out and nervously, the Don began to fill it. Skull wasn't listening though, instead contemplating her options. She had been looking for a role in the Underworld. It was the only place where her age wasn't questioned. Of course that was nothing new, but there is a major difference between looking two and looking twenty-two. Mainly that civilians would ask after her parents. All things considered, the Carcassa's offer was extraordinarily well timed. It was a place for her to fit until Viper or Verde or someone broke the curse. Or at least until they all started dying. She'd likely move on then. A curse probably had a better chance of killing her than anything else, but if it didn't then she'd rather not stick around the mafia after everyone she'd known had died. That established, the Carcassa didn't strike her as the worst place to spend however many years she had. If she were being honest, eventually taking over the small famiglia didn't seem too far out of the realm of possibility. She'd run a country; she could run a small time famiglia.

Mind made up, she returned her attention to the mafioso and was mildly surprised to see him kneeling. He was legitimately begging her to join and probably had been for the last several minutes. With an amused smile they couldn't see, she held up her tiny hand.

"Rejoice! The Great Skull-sama has heard your begging and decided to take up your cause!"

Silence. Then faint cheers that built in a rapid crescendo. Then she was swarmed. As she was hoisted above their shoulders, Skull couldn't help but laugh as a wide grin spread across her face. It seemed she'd made the right decision.

* * *

The adjustment period Skull needed to acclimate to the Carcassa was far from the most drastic she'd experienced and actually went a good deal smoother than she had anticipated. Don Carcassa was very much inclined to listen to her advice, and once she'd shown an interest in the finances, walked her through the business side of things.

The Carcassa made most of their money from the drug trade and smuggling. They had a small fleet of ships and a base on the coast. Skull was struck by just how familiar everything was. In no time at all the Carcassa began to see hints of Queen Susan leaking through her Skull persona, although she kept up both, if only to keep up with the sheer ridiculousness that was her new famiglia. She shared Susan's long held wisdom with Skull's usual flamboyance. It shouldn't have surprised her that she fit in so well as she did.

Oodaku was enjoying himself as well. The mafioso lavished him with anything an octopus could want. As the companion of their personal Arcobaleno he deserved as much attention as they could give him. If this meant giving the little thing knives then cooing as he threw them far faster than he had right to into walls, well, Skull wasn't saying anything so it was probably okay.

Slowly, but steadily the funds began to swell and with them, moral. Moral couldn't get too high though, not with Don Carcassa's steadily declining health and the heir far too young to understand anything about running a famiglia. Little Emilio had yet to reach even the double digits. No one held any hope for him to know how to keep the famiglia afloat.

The Don himself was forty-nine going on eighty, so shriveled he was with stress and illness. No one held much hope for him to live much longer and a curtain of worry fell upon the famiglia that was only just turning around. In light of this the weary Don called Skull into a meeting. A private meeting.

The man was draped across his chair, not exuding power like others might, but exuding exhaustion. Skull sat on the table before him, posture relaxed, leaning on her hands with her legs dangling, but radiating an uncharacteristic seriousness.

"You've already done so much more than we hired you to do. In just a few years you've turned our failing famiglia around. I'm afraid though, that such progress will not continue for long." He gazed tiredly out the window. "I'm dying." He paused, waiting for a response, or perhaps a denial but received nothing. Turning toward her he found heavy purple eyes regarding him somberly. They both knew it was the truth, and both had lived too long to see the point in denying it. With a sigh, he turned back to the window. "I'm dying, and there's no one to replace me, not for a long time yet."

Skull sat up straight, no longer one to beat around the bush. "So what is it you're asking me to do?"

Don Carcassa returned his gaze to her and met her eyes. For the first time since she joined the famiglia, Skull saw a fire there. It was dull, but it was there. "Look after my famiglia. Train my heir to be a capable boss. Lead the Carcassa until he's ready to take it on himself."

She considered him for a long moment before nodding sharply. With a sigh of relief, the man sunk back into his chair. "Thank you." Silence reigned between them, but it was neither tense nor awkward. Rather, it was companionable.

The Don was the one to break it. "How did we ever manage to get our hands on you?"

Skull smiled just a bit. "You were desperate, you were genuine, and you asked at the right time." Her smile widened. "The begging didn't hurt either."

Don Carcassa rubbed his head, and refused to look at her.

* * *

Don Carcassa passed on a few months later, and the famiglia slammed to a halt. The stall didn't last long though. In the months leading up to his death, the late Don made it clear that Skull would be leading the famiglia until Emilio was ready to inherit the position. Skull let them mourn for a week before she kicked them back into gear.

The overall wealth of the Carcassa had increased in recent years and she wanted to maintain that growth. At the same time, she felt the famiglia was not yet ready to contend against the larger names and needed a way to fly under the radar, especially since they were lacking a proper boss and would be for at least a decade yet. Skull had a few ideas, but no real plan she could implement to achieve those ideas.

So really, there couldn't have been a better time for a certain phone to ring.

**AN:**

**Longer chapter, yay!**

**To the guest who left the review involving Bel, your head cannon was absolutely inspirational. After a bit of thought I was able to figure out a way for it to fit in with Narnian canon, which I have been trying to stick fairly close to. It will be mentioned. When, I'm not sure, but it will be there.**

**Leave me a review and have a truly exceptional day!**

**-Glorificate**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

**As much as I wish it, I am neither C. S. Lewis, nor Akira Amano and as such I own neither Chronicles of Narnia, nor KHR.**

**Warning:**

**OOC, I'm sorry lovelies, I tried my best!**

**Chapter 6**

Skull made extra sure to arrive on time to the little house on the coast. The Skull Lal had known was never punctual, something that had annoyed nearly every other Arcobaleno. It had been intentional on Skull's part, but now she was trying to introduce Lal to the odd Susan/Skull amalgamation that was her active personality at the moment and she wanted to make a good impression.

It seemed to work, if Lal's surprise was anything to go by. At least, some kind of impression was made, though Skull wasn't positive it was the one she was going for. Lal seemed more baffled and suspicious than pleased.

Sitting next to the blue haired baby, Skull stared at the sea. "So you wanted to talk?"

Lal seemed to be having second thoughts on this whole spill-my-soul-to-Skull idea, which, honestly Skull understood. Actually, if Skull was really being honest, she was surprised Lal had contacted her at all. As it was, she decided to help the bluenette out.

"I suppose it must have difficult, being told you're the strongest and then having someone else chosen while you're not even excluded from the unfortunate side effects of being the strongest."

Lal gave her a long look. Skull was acting sympathetic. The Skull Lal had known would never have behaved this way. "You're the first person to look at it from that angle." she finally told the other carefully.

Skull actually looked rather shocked. "Seriously?"

Lal managed a bitter smile. "Everyone else just gives me pitying looks for being the 'Failed Arcobaleno'. Don't even say anything to me. Just the looks."

"Would you want them to say something?" Skull asked curiously.

Lal exhaled sharply through her teeth. "I don't know. I think they're all too scared to say anything. Otherwise they're whispering behind my back. I'd at least prefer if they would say it to my face so I could address it-"

"And put the fear of Lal Mirch in them." Skull interrupted.

Lal almost smiled. "Yeah, that too."

Silence fell for a beat, then another. Lal seemed more relaxed around the currently ex-stuntwoman, and Skull counted that as a win. There was one other thing she wanted to discuss though, something she doubted would be easy for the other to talk about.

"Ya know, I don't remember you ever answering my question all those years ago."

The other narrowed her eyes, trying to remember the conversation. It had been over six years, so she didn't feel too bad about not quite managing to remember. "And what question was that?"

Skull looked the other woman straight in the eyes, trying to get her to understand how serious she was about this. "Lal, that curse altered your soul. Are. You. Okay?"

Lal froze. Emotions warred in her eyes and her gaze dropped down to the grey pacifier around her neck. She was torn. Battle-trained instinct told her to avoid showing weakness, but years of being strong got tiring. What it really came down to, she decided, was how much did she trust Skull.

The Skull she knew was loud, obnoxious, a coward and a show-off. Since the curse though, in the two conversations she'd had with the stunt-woman, Skull had been nothing but concerned for her. Honestly, Lal wasn't sure what to make of it.

"What about you Skull? You've changed since we got cursed, probably more than anyone of us."

Skull studied her a moment longer but accepted the change in subject. "I guess I have. Getting cursed forced me to do a lot of thinking…" she trailed off seeing Lal's raised eyebrow. "Hey! I think! I'm quite good at it." She huffed when Lal's disbelieving stare didn't shift an iota. "Point is I managed to reconcile something I'd been ignoring for a while. Well that and I decided to drop the act with you."

Lal was unimpressed. "The act?"

Skull immediately adopted a bashful expression and rubbed her head. "I was actively trying to be as annoying and civilian as possible. I'm not normally so obnoxious."

Lal studied her for a moment, mentally going back to her first encounter with the purple haired stuntwoman. Finally she nodded her acceptance and turned her eyes out to the sea. "What did the curse feel like to you?"

Skull folded her hands in her lap and followed the bluenette's gaze. "It was disorienting. There was this awful tugging." She bit her lip. When it first began, she'd thought she was being pulled back to Narnia. It was a terrible disappointment to wake up in the same place, even before she'd processed how much smaller she was. "It's still tugging, but I've learned to ignore it."

Lal steadfastly kept her eyes on the sea. "It didn't hurt?"

"Maybe a bit, but I lost track of it in the grand scheme of things." Skull turned serious eyes on the baby beside her. "Did it hurt you?"

"_Yes._" It was little more than a whisper. "It- it felt like I was being unmade piece by piece and put back together wrong."

"... Does it still hurt?"

"Sometimes."

"Does it tug at you?"

"Only when I try to use my rain flames. Then it's like tug-of-war against a tank."

Silence fell heavily on the two women trapped in the appearance of two year olds. The only things to be heard was the wind in the trees and the distant crashing of waves on the shore. The air was thick with tension. Skull closed her eyes and contemplated what she just learned.

After a minute or so she opened them again. "Wanna spar?"

Lal snorted. "With you?"

"Hey I'm not that bad."

"Then prove it."

They fought for the rest of the day. Skull lost every match.

* * *

Back at the Carcassa base the next day, Skull mused over the results of the meeting. All told, she would count it as a success. Lal opened up to her and she was able to be more genuine in return. Sparring had done them both good, even if Skull found herself incredibly sore as a result. It had shown her exactly how far she needed to reach in combat, and it wasn't as if she hadn't learned anything over the course of the afternoon. Lal was an excellent teacher. Really, it wasn't any surprise that Colonello turned out as strong as he was if he followed her directions to a 't' as Skull suspected the lovesick idiot had.

Really, the true success of the afternoon was the sense of kinship that Lal finally returned.

Also, Skull now had a solution to her Carcassa problem. It was absolutely petty, but Skull would deny it till she died. It was not petty, it was pure strategic genius.

"Minions! Prepare the fleet! We're attacking Mafia Land!"

**AN:**

**It's shorter than I usually try for so sorry about that.**

**I wasn't going to post this until monday, but apparently, according to my little brother, November 1st is National Authors Day in the good old US of A, so... ya'll get an early chapter. Happy American Authors Day.**

**It was a bit of a difficult chapter. I apologize if Lal is out of character. I needed to open her up and show a more vulnerable side and that in itself is not characteristic of Lal Mirch. I also want to build Skull's relationship with the rest of the Arcobaleno so this is the start of that. Besides, I love female solidarity. **

**Please review and have a wonderful day.**

**-Glorificate**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Chronicles of Narnia and KHR belong to C. S. Lewis and Akira Amano respectively, as much as I may wish otherwise.**

**Just a heads up, the remaining Arcobaleno may be OOC. I'm trying my best guys, but I find them difficult.**

**Chapter 7**

The years went on and Skull found herself settling into a new rhythm. Running the Carcassa, attacking Mafia Land whenever she made a good deal, attacking Mafia Land whenever a trip fell through, attacking Mafia Land for no reason in particular, just to keep Colonello on his toes. Honestly, she wasn't sure that last bit was going so well. The blond haired baby just seemed more exasperated every time she showed up.

There was one memorable attack a few years after she'd started her mini-crusade to annoy the blond. It was right around the time she'd figured out she could use cloud flames to propagate Oodaku.

That in itself was a complete accident that she was inclined to blame on her absolutely mad subjects (they answered to minions, but if she referred to them has her subjects in her head, who was there to judge her. For a gang of criminals, they acted surprisingly like Narnians at times. Light hearted and respected her judgement.). After all, they were the ones who had taught her darling companion to love sharp objects. What happened was that she'd been practicing propagating weapons, specifically arrows, and the crazy little thing had decided to pick up an arrow that was almost entirely made of cloud flames. There was a flash of violet and where a tiny red octopus had once been was a giant purple monster. Skull and the few Carcassa in the room could only gape before Skull was snatched up in a many armed hug.

In light of this discovery, there was only one thing she could do. Commission specially made octopus armor and attack Mafia Land. Oodaku was just as thrilled as she was, and watching the octopus throw around various weapons and people brought Skull a measure of joy. So did Colonello's face when he saw a giant purple octopus throwing people and breaking things. He kind of just stopped.

"What, is that, kora."

Skull landed next to him cheerfully. "Oodaku! You remember Oodaku don't you Senpai?"

He turned his deadpan to her. "That, is not Oodaku, kora. Oodaku is small, red, and harmless, kora."

"Yeah, that's what I thought too, but…" she shrugged, violet flames flickering over her fingers for just a second, "evidently not. And he's never been harmless. He likes sharp objects too much."

Colonello sent her a look that was halfway between suspicious and questioning. She nodded back seriously. "One of my minions gave him a throwing knife once. We still haven't gotten it out of the wall."

He turned back to the octopus that was happily throwing cannonballs at buildings with a look of mild horror. Skull gave him a cheery smile and patted his shoulder in faux sympathy. Colonello responded with a glare and kicked her back toward her octopus. Oodaku caught her easily.

They pulled (were chased) out not long after. From the deck of her ship, Skull waved back to the Rain Arcobaleno. "See you next year Senpai!" She was rewarded with a scowl. She didn't need to be Reborn to know what he was thinking. _As if she'd wait that long_.

* * *

Skull did make periodic returns to England to do basic maintenance on her seaside home, and to visit her family's graves. It was during one of those periods that she received an unexpected visit.

She saw them coming from the window and met them at the gate.

"Reborn-senpai. Fon. Funny meeting you here." What she really meant was, _what are you doing at my retirement home?_

Reborn cast a critical look about her little home and she scowled at him. Fon was the one who answered.

"Luce is dead."

Skull stilled. She… really wasn't sure how she felt about that. Luce betrayed them, and the fact that Skull had suspected something from the start had gotten in the way of forming any real bond with the woman. She had been kind though. Unusually so for the head of a mafia family. And she'd only done what she thought was right. Skull herself had some experience in that. She had done it with Narnia and it had wrecked her relationships with her siblings. Luce wasn't much different than Skull had been.

Now that she really thought about it, Skull hadn't been angry with Luce for many years now. Guilt hit her as she realized she hadn't told the other woman that she understood. She hadn't forgiven her. It was only at that moment that it had occurred to her that she should forgive her. And now she'd never get to tell her.

"I assume there will be a memorial?"

"Yes."

"When?"

Reborn was the one who answered, speaking for the first time since arriving. "It's next Sunday, Giglio Nero Mansion."

Skull gazed into her home, more specifically at the old wardrobe visible from the window. She knew there was no real hope of returning through that doorway, but it was the one thing Professor Diggory had kept when he lost his fortune, and the one thing Skull herself had been unable to get rid of. Now it served as her in-home memorial to her family. She thought about what they would do. Her parents would tell her to make amends. "Don't let old grudges go unforgiven," as her father would say, "it just wears on you later." Peter would tell her to try for her own sake. Edmund would stare thoughtfully into the distance before looking at her and simply say, "Forgive as you have been forgiven Su.". Lucy would ask if she'd decided to forgive her yet, already knowing the answer. When Susan replied that yes she had, the younger girl would nod as if the whole thing was settled and take Susan's hand in her own. "Then you should tell her don't you think? Even if she can't respond?"

Mind made up, Skull nodded to herself. "Yeah, I'll be there."

Fon had followed her gaze, and was now looking curiously between the wardrobe and Skull. Reborn rolled his eyes and turned to go. Skull sent him a partially bemused partially sympathetic glance that he didn't see. She'd forgotten that out of all of them, Reborn had been the closest to the Giglio Nero Donna, and as far as she could tell, that hadn't changed after they were cursed, even if close at that point was relative.

She watched them leave silently before going back inside to find Oodaku. She needed to get herself sorted before she dared return to Italy, much less Luce's memorial.

* * *

The sky was clear the day of the memorial. Across the way from the mansion, Skull hesitated. She hadn't been seen Luce since the Arcobaleno scattered fifteen years before and wasn't positive she'd be welcome. Oodaku tightened his grip on her wrist and she steeled herself. She could do this. She needed to do this. Removing her helmet she straightened her back, taking on a posture of royalty, for all that it was unnoticeable due to her reduced size. It made her feel better. Taking a deep breath, she made her way toward the door.

She was met by a girl, about fourteen or fifteen, with green hair and an orange flower under her left eye, dressed in the traditional garb of a Giglio Nero Donna. The last time Skull had seen her, she'd been a newborn.

"Hello Aria."

The girl returned the greeting soberly. "You must be Skull. I'm glad to finally meet you."

Skull gave her a small smile. "We should have met sooner. I'm sorry about that."

"You're nothing like Uncle Reborn said you were." Despite her words, the young donna seemed unsurprised.

"I know what it's like to lose people close to you. The last thing you need to deal with is an arrogant circus performer." Aria almost managed a smile. Skull continued with a sigh. "I can't say I ever liked your mother, but she did what she thought was right. If I can't understand that then I can't understand anything."

Aria nodded. "Gamma can take you to her grave." She raised a hand and a blond not much older than herself appeared at her shoulder. She glanced at him, and her nodded his understanding.

"This way, Cloud Arcobaleno."

Skull smiled at the two before turning to follow Gamma as he led her through the mansion and to the Catacombs.

Once they arrived, Skull waved the blond away and sat herself down cross legged before the grave.

"I guess we have quite a bit to talk about." She didn't expect anything but silence, but she paused anyway.

"I suppose I should start by saying, I forgive you. I understand why you did what you did. After all, what's the use of foresight if you can't trust what you see. Especially something like carrying the weight of the world. And I understand why you didn't tell us. None of us would have gone through with it otherwise. And as awful as it is, we are keeping the world standing so…" she trailed off.

"I don't think I could have done what you did, walk into this curse with eyes open like you did, so I guess that something.

"We were all upset, most of us probably still are, but I don't think any of us know what we would do in your situation, different or otherwise. Really, I think the only thing I might do differently is try to run away. After all, I've yet to hear a prophecy that hasn't come true, although, that may just be in Narnia.

"Thing is, you hurt us. Me, Fon, Reborn, Viper, Verde, Colonello, Lal most of all. In a way you're still hurting us. None of us will be able to forget that. But I was raised to believe that those who receive forgiveness should give it so, I forgive you Luce."

Silence fell. Oodaku wrapped his tentacles around her painfully small body in a tight hug. She clutched him to her chest.

"I didn't expect that from you Lackey."

Skull started, not aware she'd had company. She glanced at him before returning her stare to the grave in front of her. "You don't know me that well Reborn." Her tone was matter-of-fact.

"I'm beginning to see that." He sounded irritated.

Clutching Oodaku, she rose to her feet, only to do a double take when she saw the hitmen holding a green chameleon. "Did we all end up with a Narnian companion?"

It was subtle, but years as a politician helped her identify the bemusement in the hitman's expression. She waved him off. "Nevermind, it's not important. I'm gonna go talk to Aria."

If the two female Arcobaleno spent the next hour dodging Reborn and exchanging leadership advice, well then, that was their business. She really was a clever girl, reminded Skull a good deal of Edmund and Lucy. She also had no expectations of the stunt rider, which was apparently a result of the Skull she saw in her visions periodically completely contradicting the descriptions she'd received from her mother and Reborn. Unsure which she should consider more reliable, she decided to account for the human factor and create an opinion for herself. It was a refreshing change of pace for Skull and instantly endeared the younger girl to her.

She left that day with a promise to stay in touch and feeling lighter than she had in quite a while.

**AN:**

**So there's a bit of fleshing out the Pevensies, and we're starting to see Susan come back through and her two personas begin to mesh. Also an examination of Luce. She gets a lot of flak (albeit well earned) for leading the others to get cursed, but can anyone come up with what else she might have done? Especially as reliant as she was on her visions? If so I'd love to hear it.**

**As for Susan forgiving Luce, she was raised Christian, and forgiveness is a large part of the Christian belief system. It isn't an immediate thing, as I will try to show, but she made the decision and that's where it all starts. Memory-Edmund's statement is actually a paraphrased summary of Jesus' teachings on forgiveness. **

**Also, today is the start of my attempt at a regular update schedule. For the remainder of the month and hopefully beyond, I'll be updating on Mondays, barring weird national holidays and such.**

**Anyway follow, favorite, and drop a review. Seriously, I never realized just how inspiring reviews are until I started writing myself.**

**I wish you all a magnificent day!**

**-Glorificate**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**

**Unfortunately, I own neither Chronicles of Narnia, nor KHR. Those rights belong to the phenomenal C. S. Lewis, and the brilliant Akira Amano**

**Warning:**

**OOC Arcobaleno, Reborn in particular. You have been warned.**

**Chapter 8**

They actually hadn't brought the fleet this time. They still didn't use the entrance, but they didn't come to attack. Instead, they slipped on to the island in small groups, arriving in twos and threes, each bringing small amounts of supplies and getting ready to set them up.

Skull, though she had sent them ahead, had no plans of joining them until everything was ready. Instead, she busied herself writing invitations. Honestly, there weren't too many people she personally cared to invite but there were a few. Giglio Nero for one, Aria in specific (she paused to remind herself to forgive Luce again). The rest of the Arcobaleno for another. Carcassa and random mafia tourists would make up most of the guests. She was tempted to invite the circus, but she didn't want them any more involved in the mafia than they had to be. Besides, they hadn't interacted in almost two decades. Really the last had been a letter she'd sent while leaving Italy right after they got cursed, apologizing and letting them know that while she did want to come back, and had been trying, something had happened and it was put off indefinitely. She'd almost gone to see one of their shows since then, had gotten close enough to see the caravan, but then the magnitude of what she'd lost had hit her and she couldn't bring herself any further. When that memory hit her, she grimaced and decided it would be better if she didn't.

She did hit a snag when it came to delivering the invitations. Aria's was fine, as was Lal's, and Colonello would be there anyway. Fon's she could probably manage, Reborn's she could send with Aria's and trust the teen to deliver it. It was Verde and Viper that tripped her up. With a bit of research and sourcing of Verde's latest paper, she could guess he was probably somewhere in Germany, but that was not a small search area and nothing guaranteed that he'd still be there to get her invitation. He probably wouldn't come, but that didn't mean she could just not invite him. At length, she decided to send his invitation to Aria as well. The younger girl had a higher chance of finding him anyway. Viper though, had fallen off the map completely. There was no trace to be found of the miserly mist anywhere. It called for drastic measures that probably wouldn't work, and were just faintly ridiculous, but she was out of options.

Under the assumption that all of the Arcobaleno had found probably Narnian companions and that those companions were all at least partially aware of each other, she gave it to Oodaku to give to Falco to give to whatever companion Viper had found, or at least get it close to the little information broker.

Naturally, Colonello was aware of none of this. It just wouldn't do for him to close down Mafia Land in an effort to stop it. After all, it wasn't every year that you turn one hundred.

* * *

The summer day dawned bright and cheerful. Colonello could sense it the second he woke up. Something terrible was going to happen. It had been over a month since the Carcassa had invaded last and Colonello just knew Skull was up to something. The worst part was, he couldn't trust his glowing pacifier to alert him to an invasion since Aria had arrived the previous day. As lovely as it was to see her, her arrival had only heightened his growing sense of unease.

The early morning was quiet, and after doing a brief check of the security, Colonello headed off to the training grounds to work off a bit of his stress. To his great relief, it helped immensely and he was feeling almost relaxed when he headed back toward the town several hours later.

As a result, he was completely blindsided by the sheer amount of purple that covered the town. Decorations were everywhere. Streamers, balloons, banners proclaiming 'Happy Birthday Skull!' hung between buildings. There was incredible variety among the balloons as well. There were plain balloons, shiny balloons, balloons with the words 'Happy Birthday!' inscribed in silver print, balloons with Skull's face on them, balloons in the shape of a '1', a '0', and another '0', exclusively in that order, and balloons in the shape of the letters 'S', 'K', 'U', and 'L'. Had Colonello been any less than the trained soldier he was, he might have fainted just from the excessiveness of it.

"Ah! Colonello-senpai!" And the object of his frustration landed in front of him, having been thrown by the giant purple octopus. Skull was practically bouncing on her toes.

"What is going on, kora?"

Practically vibrating, she handed him a piece of paper. Looking it over briefly, he saw it was an invitation. "Here you go. Sorry it's late."

Looking back at her, he waved it and demanded, "What is this, kora?"

She wasn't wearing her helmet and her smile split her face. "Your invitation to my birthday party! I turn a hundred today!"

He could only stare at her, the absurdity of the statement leaving him dumbfounded. "What, kora?"

Her eyes focused on something over his left shoulder and she gasped in delight. "Lal! I'm so glad you could make it!"

Colonello spun around in shock. Sure enough, there she was, wearing a scowl that he realized a few seconds later was vaguely amused and almost fond. "Yeah well, I've been meaning to make sure my idiot student hasn't screwed up and figured I may as well do it today." She cast an analyzing eye about the courtyard before turning back to Skull, an eyebrow raised sceptically. "A hundred?"

"Yep!" the stunt woman replied cheerfully, "I'll explain to you later. Promise. I need to go greet the rest of my guests." Having said her piece, she bounded off to talk to a random mafioso that Colonello recognized as a member of the Alliata Famiglia.

He stared after her, somewhat in shock from just the whole morning. Lal punched him and he shook himself out of it, standing up and turning toward her. "You believe this, kora?"

Her scowl deepened and he recognized the look as the one she used when she was hiding a smile. "At this point, I think I'm ready to believe just about anything when Skull's involved. This isn't the weirdest thing I've seen her pull." Her expression became more reminiscent before she grimaced and shook her head to clear the memory.

He grimaced in turn, knowing Lal well enough to know she had dropped that train of thought completely. "So you came to see me, kora?"

She hit him and turned away to hide her blush. "_Idiota_! I just came to make sure you didn't screw up! Considering Skull set all this up without your say-so, I'd say you did _something _wrong."

"And just how should I have handled this, kora?" he asked without heat. "This came out of nowhere, kora."

She scoffed. "She couldn't have accomplished something like this over night. This required careful planning and execution. She's probably had people on the island for days. Days that people _you_ were not aware of were on the island."

Colonello winced as the implications hit him before focusing back on Lal. "I didn't know Skull _could do_ long term planning, kora."

Lal tried to hit him again, but this time he jumped back. "_Idiota_, of course she can. She's surprisingly good at it."

Colonello looked doubtful. "Seriously, kora?" The numerous and incompetent Carcassa invasions had given him plenty of reasons to doubt she had anywhere near the intelligence needed to make it in the mafia. This birthday party alone made him question her sanity, but he supposed she hadn't been killed yet, so that was saying something.

Lal shrugged. "I did say surprising."

Colonello glanced at the mess that made up the party. He could kind of see what Lal was saying. All the decorations had gone up in the three or so hours he'd spent training. They definitely hadn't been there before that.

Looking back at Lal, he smirked deviously. "Well one good thing came out of all this, kora."

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "And what would that be?"

He gave her a winning smile. "I got to see you, kora!"

Lal turned red and Colonello dodged another hit. "Seems like you missed me hm, kora?"

Her next hit connected. "In your dreams."

It quickly devolved into a sparring match, to the surprise of exactly none of the onlooking party goers.

* * *

Skull gazed around herself, thrilled at the success of birthday party. Verde hadn't come, neither had Viper, but that was expected. She knew Fon wasn't coming. His very thoughtful birthday card had come in yesterday, alongside the news that he regrettably was unable to make it. There had been no sign of Reborn yet, but she was well aware of just how little that meant. The absurdity of the invitation he had received meant he would probably be intrigued enough to stop by, if only to find out where her head's at and criticize her sanity.

Her pacifier glowed, but with four (five) Arcobalenos present, it was an insufficient indicator. One of her balloons bobbed down next to her in a nonexistent wind. She paid it no mind.

"Ciaossu."

"Hello Reborn." she turned to look at him and stopped. It took her several long moments to comprehend the image in front of her eyes. "Why are you my balloon?" she asked rather dumbly.

Rather predictably, he provided no answer. "Really Lackey? A hundred?"

Eyes glued to his face, entirely for the purpose of ignoring his get up, she blinked. "Today heralds my coming ability to use the phrase 'a hundred years too young' unironically. What's not to celebrate?"

It was only because she was so resolutely focused on his face that she noticed his jaw tense. "Nothing at all." he said cheerily.

Standing to her feet, she turned back towards the party. "I'm glad you made it Reborn." she said graciously, "Please enjoy the party."

"Lackey, what is narnian."

She stilled. Glancing back, she saw the balloon was gone, and in its place was Reborn's customary suit and fedora. He was stroking his chameleon.

"The short answer would be, what I suspect our animal companions to be."

His eyes narrowed. "And the long answer?"

Skull favored him with a hard stare. At length she shook her head. "I don't think you're willing to believe the long answer yet."

The chameleon in his hand shifted into a gun.

She stared at it blankly. "Okay that's new."

Reborn raised his chameleon-gun and Skull yelped before fleeing the scene. Of course, Reborn gave chase. He caught her hiding with Aria. "Lackey, the long answer."

She straightened and looked him dead in the eye. "I said not yet. Not that I'm unwilling to tell it, that you are unwilling to believe it, and as such I have no reason to share it at this time."

Above them, Aria nodded. "She'll share when she's ready Uncle Reborn."

Reborn frowned. If he was being honest, he wasn't interested in the answer. He was interested in Skull's personality shift. She was acting less and less like 'Lackey' and more and more like, something else. Not knowing grated on him but already he'd gotten more information from this chase. He looked at Aria, smiling as she was. Well it was supposed to be a party, however unconventional. He may as well enjoy it.

He pulled his fedora over his eyes. "I'll get the long version eventually, Lackey."

She nodded seriously. "Yes I'm sure you will."

Frowning deeper he turned and walked away. Perhaps Lal and Colonello would be done fighting by now. He could use some decent conversation. From behind him, he could hear Aria chirping happily.

"You simply must open the gift I brought you. You'll love it, I promise."

If Skull's shriek when she saw the child sized wooden bow and matching quiver of arrows with red fletching was anything to go by, then yes, she loved it quite dearly.

**AN:**

**Okay guys, I tried with Reborn, but it seems I'm only capable of writing him in super small single phrase doses. **

**Also, I am currently writing the Arcobaleno Trials, and I just can't see Skull's trial remaining the same in this instance. If any of you have any ideas about how Queen Susan might orchestrate a test of charisma (as I can't see her orchestrating a fight to be stopped as happened in canon (intentionally or otherwise)) then please share them. **

**To the guest who suggested I send the Arcobaleno to Narnia, while that is a fun idea, I am writing as close as I can manage to the books. In the books, while Narnian time runs faster, there is nothing to suggest it does not run parallel to our own. As such Narnia has died, the world has ended, which it did relative to 1949, when the other Pevensies and Friends of Narnia died in the train accident. Taking this into account, I just don't see how it would be possible.**

**Read, Review, and have a splendid day!**

**-Glorificate**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**

**Rights belong to C. S. Lewis and Akira Amano.**

**Warning:**

**OOC (still can't do Reborn guys)**

**Chapter 9**

Skull smiled fondly up at Emilio. It had been twelve years since the previous don had passed and ten years since she started training him to take over the family. She'd started small, explaining the actions she'd taken and why. After all, not every ten year old can handle having so much responsibility thrust on them like she and her siblings had needed to. And even then, they depended heavily on their friends and advisors until they finally managed to get their feet under them. As he'd grown older she'd began asking him to explain to her why'd she'd taken certain actions. Her goal was to instill critical thinking and to her delight, it worked. As time passed, Emilio began to propose actions for her to criticize and then veto or enact. Not long after that, he started to veto or decide to enact his plans after receiving her criticism. She'd taught him how to manage finances, and plan ahead. By this point, he was her heir as much as he was the previous don's, if not more so.

The twenty year old was pacing. "I don't think I'm ready Skull. What if I mess up?"

Skull folded her hands in her lap, gazing at him patiently from her place on the table. "Have faith in yourself Princeling. You have been practically running the family yourself for the last year already, and I will still be here if you need help."

He tugged at his hair, fingers tangling in the ends he'd dyed purple to match hers. "What if they don't listen to me! Half the famiglia are just fans of yours who joined up when they heard you were here! Why would they listen to me?"

Skull smiled to herself at the reminder. She had such dedicated fans. They were absolutely adorable. Returning her attention to her student, she shrugged. "You're my protegé. They have no reason not to follow you."

"Yeah, but I'm not a stunt rider like y-"

She cut him off there. "Emilio look at me." Reluctantly he stopped pacing and met her eyes. "No you are not a stunt rider, and right now, neither am I. It doesn't matter to them. And the only way the Carcassa is changing at all is you are getting a new title. Nothing changes in the way we are running things. Anything that does change will be gradual and only when you are comfortable enough to change."

"But the ceremony…"

"Is nothing more than us making a big deal of giving you a fancy hat that one of the minions decided we simply had to give you for symbolic reasons. It's an excuse to party. Now take a breath and stop worrying."

Doing as she said, he took several deep breaths. By the end he was noticeably calmer, though his face still creased with worry. "I still don't feel ready."

Skull got an odd sense of deja vu and a memory returned for over fifty years previous. Her smile turned nostalgic. "To paraphrase something someone very wise once said, that's good. If you were to feel as if you were ready, it would have been proof that you were not. Now it's time to join the famiglia and let them make a big deal of very little. It's Carcassa Tradition."

Finally managing a smile, Emilio let his teacher hop onto his shoulder and they made their way to the main room. In the face of the raucous cheers that greeted them, Emilio couldn't help but laugh. Skull took a moment to survey the madness with a fond smile. They really were so much like Narnians. Her calm didn't last long though as she guided Emilio to the stage and gestured to a couple of the minions to fetch the hat.

It took some time to get silence, but eventually all attention was on Skull and Emilio. Skull hopped off his shoulder and landed on the enlarged Oodaku, the octopus making up the extra height and enabling her to reach the microphone.

"As you all know, twelve years ago the late Don Carcassa left the Great Skull-sama in charge with the request that I train our dear Emilio. In my graciousness, I agreed, and now it is my honor to present the new Don Carcassa!" She paused as they cheered. Once they quieted down she turned to Emilio. "Princeling, I'm sure your uncle would agree with me when I say you are the best heir I could hope for. Therefore, under us and your older predecessors, and to the Mediterrean Sea, I am proud to bestow upon you the title of Don Carcassa and present you with the official Carcassa head piece!"

The hat that was brought out was one that had been purchased specially for this occasion. It might have at one time been elegant, but several members of the famiglia had decided it had to be unique and decorated it. Now it was just completely ridiculous, unfitting for anywhere but the insanity that made up the Carcassa famiglia. Emilio had tears in his eyes as Oodaku placed it carefully on his head. Skull smiled at him and mouthed 'Deep breath'.

Taking the microphone, Emilio was silent for a moment as he tried to compose himself. "Thank you all so much. I promise I'll do my best to bring the Carcassa to the top." He had to stop then, as he could not speak over the cheering. Skull patted his shoulder and Oodaku wrapped him in a many-armed hug.

The party lasted for a week.

* * *

A couple weeks later, Skull found herself at a little cafe, the one where she'd met Lal all those years ago, enjoying a month to herself. They'd probably attack Mafia Land when she got back. That was one thing Emilio had left her in charge of. He was doing very well and insisted that once they got running again, that she take a vacation. Trusting him to manage, she agreed. As the anniversary and her trip to England were not due for several months yet, she was exploring Italy and toying with the idea of visiting Greece.

Her glowing pacifier pulled her out of her thoughts and she looked around for the cause. She found it in the form of a blonde teenager with a toddler on his shoulder.

"Ciaossu, Lackey."

Casting a glance at the cafe, Skull spent a moment wondering if maybe the location was cursed to draw in Arcobaleno before discarding the thought and turning her attention to the tiny hitman. "Hello Reborn. Who's your friend?"

Reborn hopped off the blond's shoulder, right as he tripped into the table. "My idiot-student Dino of the Cavallone Family."

Hearing this, Skull took a closer look at the blond. "I didn't know you trained mafiosi senpai! Have you been doing it long? We could have compared notes. I could have given you advice."

His condescension was palpable. "I am the best home tutor in the mafia. I don't need advice, especially from you Lackey."

She rolled her eyes. "Everyone needs a little advice at some point. It is foolish to disregard it just because you happen to dislike the person giving it."

Dino had settled himself into a chair and was now staring in shock as the scene played out before him. He'd never seen anyone challenge Reborn, well anyone but him, that is, and he regretted it every time.

"And why would you know anything about training a mafia boss Lackey?" His attention switched to Dino and before the blond could realize the danger, he'd been hit with a one-ton chameleon-mallet. "Mafia bosses don't stare Loser-Dino."

Skull was one staring now, with a mix of pity and disbelief. "The Cavallone will be lucky if Dino winds up even half the boss Emilio is at this rate." She muttered to herself. Aloud she asked, "Are you positive you don't need advice Senpai?"

Reborn, hearing her muttered comment quite clearly, took offense at her blatant slight to his skills. "Emilio, as in Don Carcassa. Of course you trained the Carcassa heir. That explains why the famiglia's still so weak. Dino's already a better boss than your Emilio."

Now Reborn had seen a wide assortment of emotions from Skull. Bravado, cowardice, irritation, shock, more recently solemnity, confidence, and joy, but this one was new. He'd never seen her angry before.

She drew herself up as tall as she could manage and somehow managed to look down her nose at him. A chill entered her eyes and her voice hardened. "You're being willfully blind. Who would have thought that the World's Greatest Hitman was so susceptible to the expectations of the common majority. Or maybe it's just your expectations of me." She stood to her feet and turned to leave, but not before throwing one last thing over her shoulder. "Next time you think to insult the leadership capabilities of myself or more importantly, my student, maybe check your facts first."

Reborn raised an eyebrow at her disappearing figure. This was the closest to a classic cloud he'd ever seen her. From his shoulder, Leon nudged him. He sighed lightly in agreement. It seems like he'd be looking into the Carcassa.

* * *

(He was shocked. Despite how weak they seemed, the Carcassa's wealth had been steadily increasing over the past eighteen years. They could now be counted among the top ten wealthiest mafia famiglias, even if they were still in the tenth position.

Skull had thrown down the gauntlet. Reborn would make Dino better than Emilio if it killed him (him in this case being Dino, not Reborn).

He added what he'd learned to the mental file he'd been collecting on Skull since she reappeared after the curse. She was turning out to be far more interesting than he'd ever imagined back when they first met.

(In the distance, Dino wailed as his training was ramped up to absolutely ridiculous levels of chaos. Any hope he had of getting away with not becoming a mafia boss died that day.))

* * *

Leaving that encounter, Skull couldn't believe herself. Reborn would be looking into the Carcassa now. She could only hope that he kept what he found to himself. He should get a kick out of watching the rest of Cosa Nostre underestimate them. She could only hope.

Also, she just stormed away from Reborn! Greece was sounding more enticing by the minute. Well, she had time left on her vacation. Greece was a fantastic plan. But maybe she should go farther? She'd stop in Greece for a few days, then head to India. That should be far enough away. And easy enough to get lost in.

A voice in her head that sounded like Edmund told her she was being irrational. He was probably right, but she was going to India anyway. She always had loved seeing other cultures. Now was the perfect time to start a world tour. She could complete it slowly. After all, what was the point of not dying if you can't do something with it. A couple of countries a year. Yes, that sounded like fun. A world tour.

But first Greece. Then India. Conveniently very far away from a maybe angry Sun Arcobaleno. Just for the rest of the month.

**AN:**

**Guys! I hit a hundred followers! I never expected this response so I thank all of you who are following my story. You are incredible. And shout out to Ruthless Hades Black for being the hundreth follower! **

**So Skull has passed on control of the Carcassa to Emilio. I honestly didn't expect it to go so long when I first had the idea, but writing is always different. Got a bit of development for Emilio, and the line about if you feel ready you're not is paraphrased from something Aslan says to Caspian when he crowns him. It's been years, so obviously she won't remember the exact phrasing. Her speech at their ceremony was also pulled from that passage in the book, with a touch of it from her own coronation.**

**Also, I shot myself in the foot by adding Reborn in again, but I thought that the idea of them getting super competitive about their students was funny and just had to write it. **

**Anyway, read, review and have an outstanding day!**

**-Glorificate**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Chronicles of Narnia or KHR, for I am neither C. S. Lewis, nor Akira Amano.**

**Warning:**

**Possible OOC (again, I tried my best)**

**Chapter 10**

The years passed rapidly for Skull. Emilio handled the Carcassa like a natural and they'd made it to the position of ninth wealthiest famiglia in Italy. Unfortunately, the Cavallone, who had been in the top ten wealthiest to begin with, had started advancing from their position at sixth wealthiest and had just made it into the top five. And they also had the respect as a major player and a member of the Vongola Alliance, which Carcassa lacked. It worked to their benefit in some cases, as the major players judged them entirely based on their performance in their attacks on Mafia Land and ignored most of their actions, but now, it wasn't just about the Carcassa. Skull had challenged Reborn (why oh why had she challenged Reborn). Even if she had plenty of doubt in his techniques, she had a feeling the insane hitman would make it work.

Of course, she also had plenty of trust in her own method of training. Emilio was not letting her down. He ran the Carcassa much the way one might run a small country, if the governments of small countries were inclined to stay in touch with their people and maintain friendships with a fair amount of them. In short, he ran the Carcassa in the manner of the rulers of Narnia or Archenland. All things considered, it wasn't much of a surprise.

(Skull's checking in on the Cavallone Famiglia revealed that Dino had similar methods, if slightly more dramatic. She tried not to be proud that Emilio had done it first. He had at least five years on Dino and as such, it wasn't a fair comparison nor worth taking pride in.)

Something she'd emphasized when Emilio was younger, was his ability to fight, and his ability to lead others in a fight. She'd not been the one to train him in that (they had very different styles), but she'd supervised and made sure he was at the very least capable in both long range and close combat. If they were in Narnia, she likely wouldn't have bothered teaching him both, but spontaneous long range combat wasn't common there. In Italy, long range combat was the norm, and guns were more dangerous than arrows, with few exceptions. So when Emilio showed a proclivity to close combat, she stepped in and made him about as competent with guns as Lal had made her.

Now, in an effort to one-up the Cavallone, and more importantly, Reborn, she took to ensuring the training of the entire upper cabinet of the Carcassa. All of them in ranged combat under herself, and for those who wished to learn close or mid-range combat she arranged instructors. Rarely, in her experience, should a ruler stand alone in battle. Perhaps it was a bit medieval, but it was how she was raised, at least the first time.

As for the leading others in a fight, that had been a bit trickier to teach. They'd ended up making a game of it, Emilio versus Skull, with the rest of the Famiglia split between them. It had become a bit of a tradition and the monthly game night was the most anticipated event in the famiglia. Even now it continued, long after Emilio had taken control from Skull.

The Mafia Land attacks were also treated as something of a game, and Skull made a point of bringing the less experienced fighters and only a portion of the fleet each time. They did need to focus on their business and couldn't afford launching all their ships at the island week in, week out.

From what she could tell, Skull was ahead of Reborn as far as overall capabilities of the famiglia. The Cavallone were by no means weak, but Reborn was focusing almost entirely on Dino, whereas Skull spread her focus to the entire famiglia. It made sense in a way. Reborn was an outside hire and not actually Cavallone, whereas Skull had been Carcassa for nearly two decades before Emilio took over.

The mildly ridiculous thing was that Emilio and Dino had not actually met face to face. Both were aware of the fact that their respective Arcobaleno tutor was using them in their rivalry, and both had at least met the other's Arcobaleno instructor, but they hadn't actually met. However, there was a sort of competitive commiseration between the two that transcended the miles.

Every so often, the thought would cross Dino's mind that he'd gotten the short end of the stick in terms of tutors. He never dared entertain the thought long. Reborn could read minds after all.

In the end, his precautions were useless. Reborn shot him anyway.

Dino was eighteen when he took over as Cavallone Decimo. Reborn invited both Emilio and Skull to his Inheritance Ceremony. To Dino's great surprise, the older don actually showed up, alongside his tutor.

It was only after the ceremony that they finally spoke. Weaving through the vast crowd that was his famiglia, Dino determinedly approached the man accompanying the Cloud Arcobaleno.

"You must be Emilio Carcassa."

The older man nodded. "And you're Dino Cavallone. That was quite the ceremony."

Dino accepted the sentiment with a polite nod. "Thank you. What's up with Skull?"

Emilio smiled fondly. "She's sulking because you're younger than I was when I inherited the position."

Reborn leapt onto Dino's shoulder and only several long years of exposure kept Dino from startling. "Ready to admit defeat Lackey?"

Skull scoffed down at him, taking full advantage of the couple of inches her student had on the Cavallone boss. "And why ever should I do such a thing? Was I upset that my sister was younger than me when we achieved the same position? No. So such things have no place between us now. Not as a child, and certainly not years later. It is merely common courtesy to accept the invitation, especially to so grand an event, so important in a young man's life."

Emilio only just managed to withhold his snort. He knew Skull considered herself a queen, but she'd never sounded so much like one as she did now. She truly was in a mood. Dino shot him a questioning look. Reborn just looked unimpressed.

"Did you take up reading Shakespear Lackey? I'm surprised you could understand it."

She rolled her eyes. "It has been some time since I indulged in Shakespeare. I find myself no longer needing such… distraction."

Reborn scoffed. "I find it hard to believe that you would ever need help with distractions."

Skull merely waved her hand airily. "I never claimed to need help with distraction. I live by distracting myself. Shakespeare was merely one tool I utilized. In that way, we are the same."

The hitman's eyes narrowed. "We are far from the same, Lackey. I could never be dragged down to your level."

Emilio and Dino, both feeling rather ignored, glanced around for a way to escape. Reaching for a table, Emilio gently nudged his teacher down his shoulder. She slid down his arm and landed on the table with a grace that Dino felt was just unfair.

A shade of sympathy entered her eyes as she looked up at the Sun Arcobaleno. "You may not see it now Reborn, but you will learn."

Reborn leapt down from Dino's shoulder to meet her eye to eye. "And just what is it that I do not see."

Emilio stepped closer to Dino and lowered his voice. "It'd be best to get some distance. They're getting more serious and Donna Giglio Nero isn't here to mediate."

Trusting in the older don's experience in this matter, Dino moved away and gestured his men away from the table as well. Reborn had drilled it into his head. It was a don's responsibility to look after the safety of their famiglia. Keeping them from an escalating argument between Arcobaleno could only be a good thing.

"Do they do this often?"

Emilio shook his head. "They don't normally get so serious. To be honest, I expected them to be arguing about us."

Dino nodded his agreement. "That's what they normally argue about. What was training with Skull like?"

Emilio drummed his fingers on a nearby chair as he thought. "Educational. She led the Carcassa before me you know."

Dino's eyes widened. "I did not know that."

The Carcassa Don smiled. "It wasn't widely publicized. She was just standing in until I was old enough to take over, and we didn't want it known that we were without a proper boss."

"Understandable." And after everything Reborn had drilled into his head, it was. "What was it like learning from her?"

"It was very natural. I didn't even realize what I was learning at first. She had me analyze the actions she took on behalf of the famiglia until I could tell her why she had done something, what she hoped to achieve by doing it, and what issues it might cause. It wasn't until I was sixteen and helping her make decisions that I realized she'd been teaching me to think like a leader."

It was only Reborn's training that kept Dino's jaw from dropping to the floor. "She didn't torture you at all? No chaos? No insulting you into doing better?"

Emilio knit his eyebrows. "The monthly war games are a little chaotic, but that's about it. Was that seriously how Reborn taught?"

Dino managed to nod. "Among other things."

The Carcassa boss shifted his weight onto his heels. "I am suddenly understanding why Skull doubted you so much. And his methods worked?"

"Unfortuna-AAK" Dino leapt back to dodge the bullet that came flying by his face.

"A mafia boss doesn't complain Loser-Dino." Reborn appeared from amongst the crowd.

"By the mane Senpai!" Skull appeared behind him, looking a little worse for the wear, but overall okay. "He's a teenager! Let him commiserate with his rival! Aslan knows the boy could use it."

Reborn turned his attention to his fellow infant. His tone was mild, but a touch of irritation could be heard if one listened close enough. "Again with the swears Lackey. Did you pull them from a fantasy novel?"

Skull gave him a warm smile. "Something like that."

"We'd best be going." Emilio interrupted before the two could start fighting again. "I'm glad to have finally met you Don Cavallone."

Dino nodded, both at the wisdom displayed and in response to the farewell. "I could say the same Don Carcassa."

Somehow, they made it out with no further incident.

* * *

Spring had sprung and temperatures were increasing. Business for the Carcassa was going well and life was occurring not a step too fast nor a beat too slow. It had been only a month or two since Dino's inheritance ceremony and Skull was enjoying a rare moment of peace and quiet.

Until of course, Aria called.

It had been nearly a year since Skull had heard from the younger woman. Had it been much longer, Skull would have gone to the Giglio Nero Manor herself. The two of them had kept in touch since Luce died, and to go more than six months without a word was strange. Skull had let it be, but it was odd.

The younger woman didn't say much, merely asked her to meet at her earliest convenience. Concerned, Skull agreed. The address wasn't one she had seen before, a small house in a comfortable neighborhood.

It was with caution that she rang the doorbell.

Aria herself answered, dressed more casually than Skull had ever seen her. "Skull! Good to see you! Please come in."

Skull followed her to the living room, waiting until they were seated comfortably to speak. "Is everything okay? None of your family is here."

Aria gave her a reassuring smile but otherwise ignored the questions. "Skull, I need you to promise me that you won't tell anyone about what I tell and show you."

Skull studied her, looking for any signs that might clue her in. Aria was dead serious, sincerity shining through her eyes. Whatever this was, it was important. "You have my word."

"As a queen?"

Skull straightened and looked the other woman dead in the eye. "My word as a queen." she confirmed.

Aria relaxed, losing a tenseness she'd had since opening the door. "Thank you. Please follow me."

The donna led her to an upstairs room, or rather, a nursery. Hopping onto Aria's shoulder to get a better view, Skull looked down at the baby sleeping in the crib. The dark green hair and flower under her eye confirmed Skull's suspicions. She couldn't have been more than a few months old.

"She's beautiful." the ex-stuntwoman whispered, "What's her name?"

"Uni." Aria answered, looking proudly at her daughter. They remained there for another minute before leaving the room, shutting the door softly behind them.

Upon returning to the living room, and taking their seats, Aria's demeanor once again became serious. "I don't want her to be raised in the mafia. To be honest, I'd rather she not know about it at all."

Skull matched her expression. "Unless you find another heir for the Giglio Nero and a way to subvert the curse, we both know that's not going to happen.

Aria's sigh was weary. "I am well aware. But until that happens I would prefer she were kept out of it."

Skull was silent for several moments. She understood the sentiment, but at the same time, "You'll be throwing her into a position of leadership that she will be completely unprepared for."

"That's one of the reasons I asked you here. You've done it before and would know how to prepare her." Aria hesitated, opened her mouth, then shut it again. At length, she managed to summon the words. "She'll be younger than I was."

Skull got the feeling that statement applied to both of them. "So you want me to train her, without her realizing it."

Aria nodded.

Skull thought about it for all of ten seconds. After all, she'd done something similar for Emilio, she could do it for Uni. "Of course I will."

Aria's relief filled the room.

**AN:**

**Longer chapter than usual. That may or may not become common, we'll see where it goes.**

**So we see more how Skull and Reborn's rivalry affected the associated families. When it came to their argument, I feel I should point out that Skull has the benefit of years of experience that helps her to see things from a perspective that Reborn, talented as he is, would struggle to see if he didn't ignore it completely.**

**And Aria's got help in training Uni. Really, for their purposes, Skull's methods are a lot more appropriate than Reborn's.**

**To the guest Zero: Honestly, I don't have any pairings in mind. I'm not great at romance and it is not the focus of this fic. I am not opposed to trying my hand at it if there is a significant desire for it, but it is not in the plans.**

**Also, this story hit a hundred favorites this last week! I am just astounded by the response I've received. You are all so wonderful and inspirational. Thank you. Shout out to NymphadoraBlackMalfoy who I am reasonably sure was the hundredth person to favorite. And again, thank you all!**

**Follow, favorite, please please review, and have a glorious day!**

**-Glorificate**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Chronicles of Narnia or KHR. They belong to C. S. Lewis and Akira Amano**

**Also:**

** IMPORTANT NOTE PERTAINING TO UPDATES AT BOTTOM; PLEASE READ!**

**Chapter 11**

The Arcobaleno-caused friendly rivalry between the Carcassa and the Cavallone was the only reason Skull was aware Reborn had taken a new student. She deliberated for a time on whether or not his change of focus was a point toward her ability or his before deciding that their situations were simply too different for such a comparison and giving the point to herself anyway. She actually heard more about it from Aria (she reminded herself again to forgive the woman's mother; some days it was easier than others) who was foreseeing absolute havoc in the poor boy's life, but very little regret. Skull toyed with the idea of including the boy in the rivalry, before deciding against it for the time being. If Reborn wanted to, that was his business, she would not be the instigator this time.

Skull just pitied the boy. Aria had told her the kid was civilian. _Aslan be with him_.

She was not expecting to meet him, but she should have guessed Reborn would bring him to Mafia Land. And with the frequency of the Carcassa invasions, the probability that one would occur during his visit was fairly high.

It wasn't immediately obvious, as Reborn was not within the immediate vicinity, but the blatantly civilian child panicking as the other mafioso pushed back against the Carcassa should have probably been a clue. As it was, Reborn's appearance instantly sidetracked Skull, and she subtly motioned for the men in the immediate area to stop attacking.

"Reborn-senpai! I didn't expect you to be here!"

"Ciaossu Skull. It's been awhile."

She shrugged lightly. "I suppose it has been. I didn't notice." And she really hadn't. Four years wasn't terribly long when you're a hundred and ten. She turned her head to the fluffy haired brunet, muttering to himself behind the Sun Arcobaleno. "You must be his latest victim. You have my sincerest apologies. It's never fun to be thrown head first into the mafia."

The kid shrieked when her attention went to him. He looked absolutely terrified of her. She sent Reborn a hurt look that he couldn't see. "What have you been filling the poor boy's head with Senpai?"

Reborn looked supremely unbothered. "Training."

Skull's voice went as dry as the desert that separated Calormen from the northern kingdoms. "And I'm sure your oh so delicate touch is just the thing he needed." She didn't give him time to answer, instead addressing the boy. "From what I've heard, somehow, Reborn-senpai's poor excuse of tutoring is actually benefiting you-aak!" She leapt back onto Oodaku as Reborn shot at her. "But if you ever want advice on actually running a family," Oodaku blocked another bullet, "talk to the Cavallone. They'll put me in touch. Aak Senpai!"

"No trying to steal my student Lackey."

As she dodged bullets, she noticed something. "Hey where's Colonello?" Even as she asked the question, she was tapping her earpiece, signaling the fleet to retreat. They rarely lost boats in these attacks, mostly because Skull would keep Colonello's attention on her and away from the fleet. If Reborn was here to distract her, Colonello had free range as far as her ships were concerned.

Reborn stopped shooting at her and tilted his head up thoughtfully. "He should be awake by now."

Skull grimaced. "Well that's inconvenient."

Her earpiece crackled. "We're taking fire!"

"Don't let him hover! Keep him moving! The rest of you, retreat!" For all that the minions were capable at long range, none of them were snipers. She was under no illusion that any of them would be able to hit him, but if he had to keep moving, it would be harder for him to take out the fleet.

She leapt onto Oodaku's head. "You win this time Senpai. It was good to meet you little Vongola!" With that, she and her minions fled. She couldn't help but roll her eyes as cheers sounded behind her.

* * *

Over the course of the next few months, Skull put the little Vongola from her mind. Carcassa was running fine and she had her secret goddaughter to focus on.

As far as little Uni was concerned, Skull was something akin to a cousin, playmate, and godmother rolled into one. The girl didn't really understand quite how a godmother was supposed to act, but she did know that Skull was hers. Skull would visit for a few days every month or two, and those days were full of games and stories. Uni, now four years old, adored her visits.

Most of the stories Skull would tell her, consisted of what she could remember of Narnia, something that expanded more and more as she talked about it. Many of their games were also something to that effect. They would pretend to be the queens in the stories and Skull would talk her through ruling a kingdom. It was bittersweet for Skull, stepping into the past like that and play acting as Queen Susan, but Uni loved the games and loved getting to be Queen Lucy.

Aria would look in on them when she could, and as she listened, pieces of her visions surrounding Skull began to make sense. The gift of a bow and arrows had been based on a feeling, and she had been aware that Skull's claim to royalty had been genuine, but she hadn't understood much more than that. If the stories she told were her own, then it would explain quite a lot.

As a side-note, Uni believed in magic now. Aria wasn't sure if that was good or not. At the very least, it had helped her understand why her playmate never grew up. She understood curses as well. Neither Skull nor Aria were sure how to tell her that she would inherit one though.

All told though, both Aria and Skull were pleased. Even at four, Uni was thinking things through, and starting to learn how to best solve the problems Skull posed for her in their games.

Her perception was almost frightening at times, but both her mother and godmother knew it would only help her. Uni had a way of looking at people and seeing into their soul. If Skull was being honest, it reminded her of Lucy, the way she could just encourage good in people. With Skull though, it manifested in a big way one night when Aria was home, and Skull had just finished a bedtime story, involving none other than her siblings.

"Do ya think Queen Lucy would like me?"

Skull looked down at the girl curled in her mother's lap.

Aria held her just a bit tighter. "What brought this on darling?"

Uni leaned into her mother a bit more, but she was looking at Skull. "I really like bein' her so I want her ta like me."

Skull's expression softened as she thought of what her sister would be feeling if she were watching them right now. "Uni, I think Lucy would love having you as her princess. I think she feels honoured that you so enjoy being her."

Uni relaxed. "'M glad. I really wanted your family to like me."

Both Skull and Aria froze. Aria slowly turned to look at Skull. The Cloud Arcobaleno could only move her mouth as she tried to nudge the freshly formed lump out of her throat. Her vision started to blur and she blinked rapidly, trying to clear it. Finally she just closed her eyes and let the tears flow.

It took her several minutes to manage any words at all. "I-" Her voice was far too thick. She took several long breaths and tried again. "I'm sure they love you."

She had to leave the room at that point to collect herself. Aria put her daughter to bed and followed her fellow Arcobaleno to the living room, pausing to make Skull's favorite blend of herbal tea.

Skull was more composed at that point, but took the tea in silence. Aria offered her support, but otherwise said nothing. They remained that way for nearly an hour before Aria felt it was the right time to speak. "Your family?"

"Yeah." It was whispered, but the floodgates were opened, and it wasn't long before the whole story came spilling out. It wasn't bitter, or even all that sad. More fond and reminiscent. The subject of her immortality though, gave them both a pause.

"I used to think it had something to do with my flames."

Aria sipped her wine, something she'd brought out halfway through the story. Skull had grudgingly accepted. She rarely drank wine anymore, on account of it failing to match up to Narnian wine, but tonight she'd accepted it.

"You no longer think so."

Skull shook her head. "Not anymore. Really I started doubting it one Reborn and Viper explained flames to me. Not only did I not have much of a will at the time, but if cloud flames could make one immortal, there would be a lot more mafioso running around unable to die."

"You have a point. Do you think Aslan might have something to do with it?"

The ex-stuntwoman shrugged. "I suppose it's possible, though I don't know why he would."

Aria thought for a minute more. "Have you considered asking Verde"

Skull chuckled somewhat darkly. "I'd rather not wind up trapped in his lab somewhere. Besides, we didn't really get along all that well."

"You didn't get along with any of the others until years after the curse."

Skull laughed at that. "You do have a point there." She scribbled something on a piece of paper absently, as if she just needed to get it down. The scrap of paper was then ignored and quickly found itself buried.

The two women spent the night proposing reasons for Skull's immortality, each more ludicrous than the last. A day later, after Skull had gone, Aria found the somewhat crumpled piece of paper on the floor, tucked just under the coffee table. She didn't intend to read it, but a glance was more than enough. On it were three words:

_I forgive Luce_

She shook her head, partially in bemusement, partially in awe. It had been nearly fifteen years since her mother died. Skull's determination to forgive someone who betrayed her was incredible. Considering the stories she'd heard the older woman tell Uni though, perhaps it made sense.

For a moment, Aria wondered if that was why out of all the other Arcobaleno, it was Reborn and Skull she was closest to, and closer to Skull of the two. Reborn had been a fairly frequent presence in her childhood, compared to the other Arcobaleno, but she suspected he considered it his duty to look after first Luce, then her baby. She hadn't the slightest idea of his actual feelings toward her mother.

Skull, she hadn't met until her mother died, but since then the ex-stuntwoman had made an effort to reach out. But to discover now, that even after all these years she was still reaffirming her forgiveness. A part of Aria wondered if Skull would ever actually succeed in forgiving her mother. Another part wondered despite knowing, why she even bothered to try.

Uni giggled, and Aria put it from her mind. Skull's choices were Skull's and none of her concern. She crumpled the paper and turned her full attention to her daughter.

* * *

The months passed and life went on. Not much changed with Aria knowing Skull's full history, but it did make her the only living person, aside from Skull herself to know the entire thing. Aria's acceptance did go a ways in convincing Skull to finally explain at least the age thing to Lal. She'd been putting it off for the last decade, unsure whether the blue haired military trainer would accept it.

It helped that Lal often had other things on her mind when they met up. Skull knew quite a bit about the Vongola's CEDEF after nearly twenty years of acting as Lal's sounding board for complaints. Nothing too terribly useful of course, what with the Vongola and Carcassa being on nowhere near friendly terms, but trivial things. Idiosyncrasies that got on Lal's nerves. A handful of likes and dislikes. A few embarrassing stories. Things of that nature.

Honestly, if Skull were to really put her mind to it, she probably had enough material to launch a small scale psychological war against the organization. Fortunately for the CEDEF, that was not on her to-do list.

Regardless, if she ever wanted to explain things, Skull would have to be the one reaching out. Reaching a decision, she dug out the phone she reserved for her fellow Arcobaleno. Lal picked up on the third ring.

"Skull, good timing. I need you to go to Namimori, Japan."

**AN:**

**We've reached the anime guys!**

**I apologize if anyone is ooc. I do think I've been getting a better grasp on the characters though.**

**In IMPORTANT INFORMATION:**

**We have reached the end of the prewritten chapters. As such, there is a good chance updates will become biweekly from here on out. I will try to keep to a regular schedule, but updates may get more sporadic from here on out. An unfortunate side effect of reaching the anime it seems.**

**Please follow, favorite, and drop a review. I wish you all an incredible day!**

**-Glorificate**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:**

**I am neither C. S. Lewis, nor Akira Amano and so own neither Chronicles of Narnia nor KHR.**

**Chapter 12**

Skull frowned behind her helmet as she lounged at the bridge of the ship. It was fortunate, she supposed, that the Carcassa had a ship anywhere in the area, but Taiwan was still a ways away from Japan. Oodaku lifted a small tentacle to brush against her helmet and Skull stroked him absently, her mind having gone back to the reason she was checking in on their newer Eastern branch of business.

"_Skull, good timing. I need you to go to Namimori, Japan."_

_She'd had to backpedal and had taken a few moments to respond. "Okay then. Why do you need me in Japan?"_

"_The Vongola Decimo Candidate needs seals from the Arcobaleno in order to make further progress."_

_Skull had hummed. "So I hop over and give him my seal?"_

_The tone of Lal's voice made it obvious she was rolling her eyes. "You're not giving away anything. Nothing comes free in the mafia, you know this."_

_It was Skull's turn to roll her eyes. "So how is he supposed to be getting my seal then."_

"_The details are yours to decide. Each of the Arcobaleno is to give him a trial to test a specific area of leadership. How you do this, like I said, is up to you. I'm proctoring the whole thing and if you do not decide the rules I will do so instead."_

"_Fair enough. Think anyone else will take charisma?"_

_Lal had paused for half a second. "Go for it. Although I'm curious, why charisma?"_

_Skull had been sure her melancholy had been audible. "Being able to mobilize a force, regardless of your own feelings and fears is a valuable skill, especially for a mafia don. Doubly so for one of his age and background." The same was true for young kings, leading an army against a terrifying force such as the White Witch._

_Lal's voice had softened almost imperceptibly. "I won't ask. Yet. See you in three weeks. Remember, Namimori, Japan."_

"_Right-" Lal hung up._

All that had lead to Skull on a ship in the East China sea, bound north and trying to figure out how to best test a fourteen year old's charisma. She had a vague idea, and it was the main reason she'd flown to join a ship already in the far east, rather than flying straight to Japan. She needed the men.

After all, she knew from Dino that Reborn preferred a 'throw them into the deep end' approach, and she knew from Aria, that the method was surprisingly quite effective for Sawada Tsunayoshi. As such, the best way Skull could think of was the same way her brothers' learned. By having no option but to lead an unfamiliar army in pitched battle against an unconquerable foe. In this case, herself and Oodaku.

It should suffice. Reborn's resistance to let his student fight her when they first met had not gone unnoticed.

The army would have to be made up of her own men. The weakest of the fighters on hand, to further stack the odds against the Decimo's side. It would be like Carcassa War Games, or so her men would believe. No punches were pulled during War Games.

The real test for the Decimo would be in motivating her men to attack her. She'd have the stronger fighters all backing her, rather than scattered between sides as was normal. The men she lent to the Decimo would be perfectly aware of just how badly the odds were stacked against them and were likely to be hesitant and frightened, if not terrified.

A smirk lifted her lips. Any hesitance would be further exacerbated if she were to withhold team assignments until the trial itself. She'd allow the Decimo to include one of his guardians in the army, as having someone he was close to would hopefully increase his determination.

The next question was, how long would she make them fight. It was a test of charisma, not of fighting ability. The odds needed to seem insurmountable, but they didn't need to actually beat them. That was a whole other test.

So it came down to this. At what point should she call the match? And what exactly would mean failure? It bore thinking about, but she had time.

* * *

Skull arrived in Namimori on the first day of the week Lal had said she had to give her trial. She had told her men to prepare for Wargames with the Vongola Decimo while she went to search out her fellow curse bearers. It actually proved easier than she thought. The explosions helped, as did the towering sky flame in a clearing outside of town.

Skull was only just within eyesight of the group and was concealing herself, but she arrived just in time to see Sawada remove a badge from Colonello's bandana. Creeping just a bit closer, she studied the boy. It had been only a few months since they had first met in Mafia Land, but he had changed immensely. Gone was the frightened child without a clue, and in his place was a more serious boy who was willing to fight.

Skull would deny until she died that her mouth dropped open, but the change was impressive. The chances of him being able to mobilize her men went up. She followed at a distance, trying to decide when to start her trial. She was allowing the participation of one guardian, but she preferred it not be the same one who had participated in Colonello's trial.

The cursed infants sent the teenagers ahead when they reached Sawada's street and Skull chose that moment to join them.

"Lackey." Reborn greeted before she even showed herself. "Cavallone became the third wealthiest mafia family last month."

Skull scowled at him. "I'm aware." she stated dryly. "Hello Lal. Colonello."

Lal didn't smile (she never smiled), but she inclined her head. "Hello Skull. I appreciate you coming."

"Of course. Anything for a famiglia I have no alliance to and am regarded as an enemy by." She rolled her eyes, primarily at Reborn. With a sigh that was much heavier than need be, she continued, "Such is the life of an Arcobaleno apparently."

The other three ignored her dramatics.

Colonello narrowed his eyes. "Why are you here Skull?"

She straightened. "If you must know, I'm scouting for the proper grounds for my trial. You're lucky I have a soft spot for civilian boys thrown headfirst into positions of leadership, Senpai. Otherwise I might have actually tried to kill him, me being from a rival famiglia and all. Instead he's getting the Trial of Kings!"

Reborn looked unimpressed. Colonello's blank stare was giving the impression that he'd just lost brain cells. Lal just looked exasperated.

Skull sighed. "Okay, I'll admit I could have named that better, but I'm trying to keep it mostly a surprise."

"Oh good." Reborn said with faux-cheerfulness, "I look forward to seeing your grand plan."

Skull gave him a dead-eyed stare, slouching and shaking her head, before snapping out of it. "Good. See you then."

She hoped her retreat was elegant, but she rather doubted it. Especially since she practically tripped over Viper almost as soon as she was out of sight.

"Oh! Viper, hello! Did you get my invitation ten years ago?" It had been a decade since her hundredth birthday party, but she had always wondered whether her unconventional delivery methods had worked.

"It's Mammon." the Mist responded flatly, "And you'll have to pay me for the answer to that question."

And Skull really should have been expecting that. Did she really care for the answer? Skull debated that for all of three seconds before coming to a decision. "Mammon then. And deal."

Mammon seemed to give her a long look. "Yes, I received it."

Skull clapped. "Oh good! Where should I send the money?"

The Mist handed her a piece of paper, on it a series of complex instructions to transfer the money that would make it quite difficult to trace. Skull rolled her eyes.

"Complicated as ever Mammon. Well, good to see you again. If you'll excuse me, I need to track down Sawada. War Games don't organize themselves you know!" She turned away, waving over her shoulder. "You're welcome to watch by the way!"

With that, she left the Mist behind. She did have quite a bit to do. On the spot battles really were quite hard to put together when they had as many moving (and living) pieces as hers had.

* * *

Really, Sawada's decision to go to the abandoned amusement park, whatever his reasons, was a blessing sent from Aslan. Skull had been just about ready to pick the spot herself and kidnap the boy to it. She happily ignored the fact that that likely would have been much harder and there were plenty of other solutions to the issue. That was _not_ what happened, so she didn't have to worry about it.

Tapping Oodaku's tentacle, she braced herself as her octopus threw her through the air. She rolled into the landing and came up on her feet, hands in the air like a gymnast. Skull was actually quite proud of her landing. She'd been practicing it since she found out Oodaku could grow and throw her into combat. It was one of the ways she commemorated her brothers. Both of them had had a fondness for getting airdropped into battle, Peter especially, that she had never understood as a queen in Narnia. Now though, it was her favorite entrance to just about anything she could get away with.

Unfortunately, Sawada did not seem to share her enjoyment of the stunt if his shriek was anything to go by.

"Greetings little Vongola! It is I, the great Skull-sama, ready yourself for the Trial of Charisma!"

At her words, the Carcassa swarmed in, rapidly drawing battle lines and otherwise setting things up. Meanwhile, Skull frowned at the teenager, who aside from Reborn, herself and her men, was alone.

"Where are your guardians? Didn't you have two with you last time?"

"Oh- uh, they're at home right now I guess." Sawada answered nervously.

Skull scowled behind her helmet, mentally going over her plan and muttering to herself, just loud enough to be heard by her fellow Arcobaleno and his student. "Hmm, well I guess he doesn't _need _to have a guardian with him. I was trying to make things a bit easier though. Can't be helped I suppose."

"What's going on here?" a brash, if somewhat young voice demanded. The Arcobaleno and Vongola Decimo looked over to see a blond teen snarling at the assembly. Behind him was a taller boy wearing a beanie and shades. He was holding a yo-yo.

"Ken, Chikusa." Sawada muttered.

Skull cast him a sidelong glance. "Are either of them your guardians?" The boy shook his head. "Well then. We're about to stage a battle. You're welcome to watch. I'll set the rules as soon as the proctor arrives."

"Kufufu, a staged battle you say. Between you and Tsunayoshi?"

There were several mutters of "Mukuro" and "Mukuro-sama".

She nodded, her pleasant smile hidden, but audible. "With my men scattered between us. You wouldn't happen to be one of his guardians would you?"

The teenager nodded, his mouth creeping into a rather villainous smirk. "I am."

Skull clapped her hands together. "Delightful! Then you're welcome to join us! You're friends as well if they so wish."

The teen, Mukuro twirled his trident and Skull took it as his agreement.

"Perfect, the players are all here then. Now we just need our proctor."

Her pacifier flared and she twirled around. Lal and Colonello landed next to Reborn.

"We are here Skull. You can begin the trial."

**AN:**

**And we've reached the Cloud Arcobaleno's Trial. This was extraordinarily difficult as the way it went down in canon simply would not work with Susan as Skull. I managed to get it finished within a week of my last update, barely, so here you go. **

**Next chapter will either be up next Monday, or the Monday after.**

**Thank you all for your support.**

**Please read, review, and have a remarkable day!**

**-Glorificate**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own either the Chronicles of Narnia, which belongs to C.S. Lewis, nor KHR, which belongs to Akira Alamo.**

**Warning:**

**There is an extreme likelihood that just about every character but Skull is OOC. I tried my best, but this whole chapter was rather difficult all told.**

**Chapter 13**

"Okay so rules!" Skull announced, stepping into one of Oodaku's tentacles and bracing herself as she was lifted into the air into easy view. "The Cloud Trial is going to be an adaptation of an old-ish Carcassa tradition known as War Games. It is a battle between armies and is generally ended when one side either forces surrender or is completely defeated. In this instance, it may also end if I decide that the Vongola Decimo has demonstrated the charisma required to lead. When fighting, the line is drawn at lethal force, anything else is acceptable. Listen to your commanders, in this case, Sawada and myself. Delegating is allowed, but the final decisions belong to the two of us. Now, Carcassa, line-up for team assignments!"

Sawada and company stared in fear-tinged shock (Sawada) and puzzled amusement (most of the others) as Skull directed Oodaku to gesture at the various members of her family as she assigned them a side.

"Let's see, Vongola, Vongola, Carcassa, Von- no actually Carcassa. You three are Vongola, umm so are you. Roberto, you're Carcassa, um who else…"

She continued along that vein for several minutes until the Carcassa were arranged in two groups. The Vongola-Carcassa group was notably larger, but that didn't stop them from wailing in horror when they noted the way she'd split them. With Skull were the most skilled fighters from their ship, as well as the more brilliant strategists and trainers. Skull's helmet hid her evil smirk, but her men heard it in her voice.

"I'll give you five minutes to prepare your attack Sawada. Starting now!"

Skull's group immediately gathered around her and she gestured for them to strategize amongst themselves while she listened into the chaos she'd wrought on the Vongola-Carcassa side.

Somehow, Sawada managed to be heard over their wailing. "Wha- what's wrong?"

"We're doomed!" one of the minions despaired. "We will be crushed!"

Skull could feel Sawada's nervous glance her way, though she carefully wasn't looking in his direction. "Why's that?"

It seemed like only one of them was able to calm down enough to answer. "Everyone over there is the best of the best! They're the ones that win us skirmishes! Yeah we can fight, but they know all our moves! We're done for!"

Skull managed to avoid shaking her head in despair, but was unable to keep the complete disbelief off of her face. Thank Aslan for her helmet, they were absolutely ridiculous. Sure it was working according to her plan and the odds _were_ against them in a rather drastic way, but could not one of them keep a level head in high stress situations? Reborn was watching! They were making her look bad!

She made a mental note to up their training with a heavy focus on stacked odds and underdog strategies. They would be reprimanded for the dramatics for sure.

Sawada's guardian was laughing, apparently content to watch the mayhem play out, at least for now. Sawada himself was radiating trepidation. He had two minutes till Battle Start.

Skull's own side had quieted and were listening as well. Skull was rather gratified to see they were also displaying a level of disbelief and disappointment in their subordinates. The ship's captain caught her attention for a few seconds.

"We'll be going with a field attack, Pattern R."

Skull nodded at him. Such a plan worked out fine for her purposes. It was basically a forward rush, meant to overwhelm them with numbers and in this case, superior skill. Given the resemblance to medieval warfare it wasn't one they used often. Almost never outside of War Games actually, so it was a rather favoured strategy when they could get away with it.

One minute till Battle Start.

The Vongola-Carcassa side was still panicking, and Skull was counting down the seconds. It had actually gotten worse since the Carcassa-Carcassa had lined themselves up and were staring them down. Sawada was running out of time if he wanted them to fight with him.

Thirty seconds till Battle Start, and there was a change in the atmosphere. Skull leaned forward from her place on Oodaku. Sawada was all but exuding Sky Flames. His guardian was giving him an appraising look along with a rather bloodthirsty grin and the men were starting to calm down.

Sawada looked at his guardian. "You'll fight with us?"

The teenager spun his trident. "Kufufu, you always provide the most entertaining opponents Tsunayoshi. It would be interesting to fight an Arcobaleno again. I would enjoy defeating another one."

Sawada seemed pleased with the answer. "No trouble then."

Disbelief swept the Carcassa. Skull herself desperately wanted to know the story behind that statement. Who among them had lost to a teenager?

Lal's voice disrupted the shocked silence. "Begin the battle!"

It only took a second for Skull's side to shake of the shock and charge, but that second was all Sawada needed to charge forward, propelled by hands full of flames. Skull gestured with one hand, channeling her own flames into her dear familiar and Oodaku raised a tentacle just in time to block the blow. Sawada was flying around which took her off guard for all of two seconds before she was adjusting. It had been some time since she'd fought any kind of aerialist but it wasn't all that new. What was new was the blasts of flame this particular opponent threw around like flower petals at a wedding.

Below her, she could tell battle had been engaged. From what she could hear, the guardian, which was apparently a Mist, was causing her men all sorts of trouble. Now she had a few flame actives in this group. One of them was even a Mist. But they were up against a Vongola Guardian level Mist with a powerful channel, something none of them had. As far as she could tell, her men were trying their best, but they were getting pummeled.

This was all noted in a few seconds which really was all she could spare. Sawada had definitely grown, both in skill and character. The fact that he was fighting her at all was testament to the former. That he was managing to press her was evidence to the former. However, he was a hundred years too young to really defeat her with any manner of ease though. She enlarged her hand in front of him, leaving him without room to dodge and batted him away.

She took the momentary relief to survey the battle field. As expected, the Mist Guardian was surrounded by unconscious bodies and his two friends weren't doing too poorly either. To her pleasant surprise though, the Vongola Carcassa men had joined in the battle as well.

Skull ducked under a blast of Sky Flames and tapped Oodaku. All eight tentacles slammed into the ground. The impact got everyone's attention. Skull quite merrily applied her flames to her own throat, propagating the volume (a trick she wished she'd had back when she'd been a queen in Narnia). "WELL DONE LITTLE VONGOLA! IT TAKES NO SMALL AMOUNT OF CHARISMA TO PROPERLY MOTIVATE TERRIFIED MEN TO FIGHT FOR YOU! FOR SUCH A DISPLAY, I AWARD YOU THE SEAL OF THE CLOUD ARCOBALENO!"

She hopped off her octopus and removed the flames from her throat. Sawada knelt before her and held out a small orange box even as she extended her pacifier to give him the seal.

Despite knowing he was unable to see her face, she smiled at him. As she'd told Lal earlier, she had a bit of a soft spot for him, having been tossed none too gently into the mafia herself. "You did do quite well Sawada. You've done your predecessors proud."

The boy frowned at her. "My predecessors?"

Skull's smile and voice turned melancholy. "The initial takers of this trial."

His eyes had faded from orange to brown now, but his curiosity kept him in place. "There were others?"

Her gaze clouded in remembrance, though no one could tell. "Indeed. A long time ago. Their trial was different though."

"Really? How?"

"They were fighting for a country for one. It was a larger scale. Life or death. They did have willing troops, but the odds were still stacked high against them." She shuddered. "They almost lost actually."

"What hap-" Sawada was interrupted by a ripple of flames from where his Mist Guardian was standing with his two friends.

"Kufufu. It seems I ran her a little hard. As interesting as this is, I'll be going now." His form rippled and revealed a small girl. Skull gaped as Sawada rushed over.

"Chrome-chan!"

Unsure of what to say or what to even do with the scene, Skull shook her head and turned her attention to her men. The mafia was an incredibly weird place. She'd had decades to acclimate, but whatever _that_ was, dissociative identity disorder, possession, whatever, was not something she wanted to deal with. Maybe in a decade or so after she'd had time to adjust to the concept, but not now.

"Get the unconscious back to the ship. Once everyone's back to some level of health, we'll be having a talk about today's games and what exactly went wrong." Those still conscious who had been on the Vongola-Carcassa side shuddered. The talks were routine, but this one would not be very fun for most of them.

**AN:**

***wiggled fingers nervously* Yeah. Hi. I'm back.**

**First of all, I would like to sincerely apologize. I said the chapter would be up before Christmas and here it is a month and some odd days late. Unfortunately, I can promise no regular updates from here on out. As I mentioned under the warning, this chapter was surprisingly difficult to write, and while I hope it will get easier going on, I can make no promises.**

**I do promise that this story will not be abandoned. I will continue to work on it as I am as excited as all of you to see where it goes. **

**I thank all of you for your patience with this story and with me. Your reviews have been a great source of inspiration for me.**

**As always, please read, review, and I wish you all a delightful day!**

**-Glorificate**


End file.
